Elves Do It Better
by ToryTigress92
Summary: Edited and re-posted by popular demand, under its original title. After being abandoned in the forest by Edward, Bella awakens to find herself in a strange new world, bound across time and space to a mysterious Elf. Protected by the Valar and offered a choice, Bella must navigate this new world and find a new path for herself, in the arms of the Marchwarden of Lórien.
1. Chapter 1

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Edited and re-posted by popular demand. I've edited out everything to do with the Cullens or the larger plot arc, since that was never going to be finished. The Bella/Haldir romance is still largely intact. I've also switched everything to 3rd person POV because I really hated writing in 3rd person. Enjoy.**

* * *

All Bella could feel was Edward's cold lips on her forehead. His words echoed in her head, spreading insidiously like poison in her veins.

' _He didn't want me with him. He didn't want me…'_

She was never good enough for him. ' _Not strong enough, not beautiful enough…'_

And now he was leaving her, because Jasper's attack on her eighteenth birthday had opened his eyes to the dangers of having her around. Her, Bella, an eternal danger magnet.

The forest was silent around them, as she felt as if a hole had been punched through her chest, taking away her heart, as her breathing became shallower and shallower. She closed her eyes, feeling his hand on the back of her neck, his hard lips on her skin, cold and fragrant. ' _Edward, please don't…please…'_

She opened her eyes and saw him gone, the forest seeming to come back to life with his absence. She felt her heart convulse in agony, the last few shards of it shattered irreparably forever. Bella gasped, and ran forward, her soul crying out in agony. She couldn't lose him.

She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't fight it. It was too strong, the compulsion to run after him, to plunge deeper into the forest as recklessly as he'd just cautioned her not to.

"No, Edward!" Bella cried out, as she fought not to slip or trip on the boggy ground, ducking leafy branches and skirting around mossy boulders. She knew she could not catch him, and very soon she was not even running for that. She was just running. Running to escape, running to flee the poison in her blood, the hole where her heart had once beaten.

Fiery agony raced through her limbs, through her very cells, and she wanted to collapse. She didn't want to live, she wanted to leave this world and everything in it behind. If she couldn't have Edward, if she couldn't have her only reason for existence, she had nothing worth living for. But he had made her promise not to do anything reckless, to stay alive for Charlie. But why should she? Bella was broken, with no hope of being fixed.

At last Bella reached a clearing, and tripped in the undergrowth, sprawling on the ground. She felt only a throbbing ache at the base of her skull, as a moment later she as if she was falling before blackness claimed her vision and she knew nothing more.

* * *

 _There were voices singing in her head, strange, ethereally beautiful voices. She could listen to them all day. They soothed the agony inside her, as memory trickled back unwillingly and she remembered Edward, and his pale beauty when he told her he didn't want her. She wasn't good enough._

' _Hush, child. Think no more of that…'_

 _Bella fought to open her eyes, and looked out onto bright light and nothing more. She thought she two figures but they were indistinct and blurry to her stinging eyes. She tried to speak._

' _No! Do not speak yet. You are very weak, but we will heal your injuries…'_

 _A beautiful, loving voice spoke close to her ear, and she thought it was female. It reminded her of Esme, but a thousand times lovelier and sweeter, like the music of a million silver bells ringing their sweet tones in her ear._

'… _but only you may heal the rest. You have a long journey ahead of you, Isabella Swan, and a hard choice to make at the end of it. Only you can decide your fate. Only you…'_

 _This one was unmistakeably male, and his voice resonated within Bella's very soul._

' _W-who are you?' she choked out, hoarsely. Ringing laughter reached her ears._

' _She is a strong one. A soul made of fire, and a heart of gold…' the male voice continued. He sounded amused._

' _Rest now, and seek healing in sleep. We will watch over you, Alphwen…' the female whispered soothingly._

 _The voices faded away, with only that name ringing in her ears. Alphwen…_

 _What did it mean? It sounded beautiful, and the words were like honey over silk, smooth and musical. But she found herself drifting off to sleep, her mind falling down into darkness…_

* * *

The script beneath his fingers became blurred as a vision overtook his eyes, and yet he still saw the page upon which he wrote. Long had _Elrond Peredhil_ , son of _Earendil_ and Lord of _Imladris_ , been proficient in foresight, but this vision seemed to come from _Manwe_ himself, the King of all.

Quickly he stood from his work, his robes gently brushing the floor as he strode from his study. " _Arwen_ , _Glorfindel_ ," he called softly, yet his voice carried effortlessly across the balcony, as he stepped out onto the main terrace of his home.

His daughter and their most trusted adviser hurried towards him, where he stood in the starlight, his daughter's luminous face beautiful in the light of _Earendil_. ' _Father, grant the girl your protection tonight, and guide my daughter to her…'_

 _Elrond's_ vision troubled him greatly. It was of a young girl, a mortal and yet not quite so. She was human, but it seemed, she held the choice of the _Peredhel_ , or so he sensed. She may choose immortality or mortality, if it was her will. She had the protection of the _Valar_ themselves.

" _Adar_ , what is it?" _Arwen_ asked, still clothed in her travelling gear of dark green, her long hair trailing like shadow down her back.

"I have been gifted with a vision from the _Valar_ ," he replied gravely, and watched as grave expression formed on _Glorfindel's_ face. "Near here, you shall find a young woman, a mortal. She is in need of our aid. Bring her here safely."

"Who is she?" _Glorfindel_ asked, curiosity rampant on his handsome face. His expression was only mirrored by _Arwen's_.

"I know not. I only heard the name of _Alphwen_. She is in need of healing, but her fate is undecided," _Elrond_ replied, as _Glorfindel_ nodded in understanding. "Her soul is shattered. Bring her here."

"We shall find her, _Adar_ ," _Arwen_ vowed resolutely, before she and _Glorfindel_ turned and hurried away to begin the search. _Elrond_ sighed as he turned back to the terrace, leaning on the carved wood of the balcony railing. He wished he could send out more to aid their search, but alas, his sons were on their way home from _Lothlorien_ , bringing their grandmother with them, and he could only spare so many scouts from the patrols around _Imladris_.

 _Elrond_ prayed to the _Valar_ , prayed for the safe return of his daughter and _Glorfindel_ , and the arrival of their new charge, this mysterious young woman. He knew not what he could do for her, but he would heal what he could. Maybe only she could truly heal whatever was broken within her.

These were dark times, as the _Shadow_ moved in the East, but he could not turn away one sent by the _Valar_ , by _Manwe_ and _Elbereth_ themselves. He stood in the starlight, listening to the cool rush of the waterfalls and the fountains of _Imladris_ , as he awaited the arrival of the young woman. Of this strange _Alphwen_ …

* * *

 _Arwen_ mounted _Asfaloth_ , nodding a tacit agreement with _Glorfindel_ that she would search to the north, and he to the south. Between them, they would find this young woman. The _elleth_ knew not why _Adar_ wanted her, but she would find her. To have been sent by the _Valar_ …

She shook her proud head, as she spoke to _Asfaloth_. " _Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!_ "

Her powerful mount snorted in anticipation before they bounded away from _Imladris_ at a gallop.

 _Arwen_ offered a silent prayer to _Elbereth_ and _Earendil_ that night, to guide her in her search.

 _Asfaloth_ guided _Arwen_ surely through the forest, the trunks of the trees flashing past in the grey night, like some statues of old. She could sense their whisperings in her mind, and she listened intently. They spoke of a fallen woman, a child by the standards of the _Eldar_ , lying in a glade not far away.

She turned _Asfaloth_ towards it, and soon reached it. She slowed his pace, patting his silver neck as she dismounted and rushed to the woman's side.

 _Arwen_ soon amended her thoughts. She was but a girl.

She possessed long brown hair which she could see was rich in colour, richer even than that of an elf's, but her face was pale and shrunken as in with great despair. There were dark shadows under her eyes, and she breathed but faintly. The _elleth_ rushed to her side, and placed her hand on her forehead. She was no great healer, but she knew enough to ease her pain.

But the wellspring of despair and pain that opened up to her made her gasp and recoil in horror, as she stared down at the young mortal. How could any mortal feel that and live? How could they not be crushed by the weight of that despair?

 _Arwen_ shuddered, and looked down upon her, wondering what had happened to her and why the _Valar_ had sent her to them. She guessed it to be a woeful tale.

"Lady Arwen…?!" she heard Lord _Glorfindel_ cry softly.

"Here, _Glorfindel_ ," she replied, equally as soft, and soon she felt his presence draw near. He bent over their charge, with a gentle frown on his brow.

"What has happened to her?" he pondered, gently stroking her hair back from her head.

"Some great hurt has been done to her. We must take her to my father," she breathed, as _Glorfindel_ lifted her into his arms effortlessly. For the first time, they noticed her raiment.

It was odd, made of materials neither had ever seen before.

She wore what appeared to be sturdy boots, but with odd colourings on the laces and panels. Her trousers were too loose to be elven leggings, yet they were not the same as either had ever seen on mortals. They were made of some rough, blue material. Her torso was covered by a dark blouse, with horizontal stripes of a dark grey covered by a loose coat in a shade of orange. It looked warm, yet when _Arwen_ touched the mortal's face, her skin was cold. She was slender, and had an ethereal look about her. Her long waves of brown hair fell past _Glorfindel's_ arm in ringlets, while her skin was as pale and flawless as a swan's wing.

 _Alphwen…Swan maiden…_

' _An apt name_ ,' _Arwen_ mused privately as _Glorfindel_ wrapped her in his cloak, and mounted his horse.

Suddenly she stirred, and her eyes opened to reveal deep pools of the darkest brown. They were like twin polished gems, with streaks of gold and amber in their infinite depths. "W-where am I?" she asked, and although she spoke with a strange accent, they recognised the Common Tongue.

"You are safe, young one," _Arwen_ breathed, smiling up at her as she weakly raised her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of the _Elven_ Lord and Lady, before she tried to sit up.

"No, must g-get home…" she trailed off, and _Arwen_ sensed her strength wane.

" _Glorfindel_ …" she murmured warningly, and he nodded.

"Rest, young one. You are safe now," he whispered, laying an enchantment over her as she slumped into his arms. The enchanted sleep would heal her, or so _Glorfindel_ hoped. He looked down on the Lady _Arwen_ , the starlight glinting off his golden hair.

"Go, I will follow," _Arwen_ told him, and he inclined his head while she turned to mount _Asfaloth_. Something, perhaps the _Valar_ themselves, told her if their new charge did not reach _Adar_ soon, she would fade quickly.

The _elleth_ prayed for her, as she remembered the void of despair and pain within her soul, as she began the ride home, _Glorfindel_ and their charge naught but a grey shadow in the distance, flitting between the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Bella burned in a fire, every inch of it permeating her skin, in the very centre her being. Memories filled her head, of Forks, of James, of Renee and Charlie…_

 _Edward…_

 _Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie…_

 _Jake…_

 _She knew she must have cried out but she no longer cared. All she could see was the forest glade where Edward had left her. She watched over and over, again and again, as he left her in the forest, his words ringing in her ears._

' _You're not good enough for me…'_

 _A black void approached, cold and encompassing, and she couldn't get away. She just lay there, and waited for death to come._

 _Death was so much easier._

' _Wait, young one…come back to the Light. Come back to us…'_

 _That voice pulled herback, but she was too weak. Bella fell into the void._

* * *

 _It was another voice that pulled her back, a voice so musical and strong, yet tinged with an edge of command, she couldn't help but listen. It became her anchor in the crushing darkness._

' _Who are you?'_

 _Bella felt something brush her hand, and she could feel again. The fire had burnt out, but she was still too weak and she could see no way out of the dark. The voice was the only thing worth holding onto._

' _Who are you?' it, he, asked again, and she recognised a man's voice. But no-one, not even Edward, had possessed a voice as lovely as his._

' _Bella Swan…' she whispered back._

' _Bella Swan', he mused, 'you are lost young one. And broken. I do not know why you have come to me, but I can feel you. Where are you?'_

' _I don't know' she answered, as she felt the darkness creep up on her again as she remembered home, and remembered Edward._

' _Hold on, Bella. You are safe here, and no-one will ever harm you again, little Alphwen. Go back to the light and live, and maybe we shall find one another…' the voice soothed the pain and chased away the darkness._

' _Who are you? she asked, as a beam of light shone into her aching eyes. She turned towards it, away from the darkness, and reached for it with newly greedy hands._

' _Come back to the light, little Bella, and come home, it…he continued and Bella followed, feeling the shadows leave her as she walked towards the light. 'Leave the shadows of your past behind…'_

 _Just as she reached it, she asked again, 'Who are you?'_

 _The light receded a little, just enough that Bella glimpsed a shining figure, with long pale hair that reached down his back, tall and imposing. His face was veiled her, but she sensed his soul brush her own as she instinctively reached for him._

' _Haldir…'_

 _That name echoed in her mind, as Bella left that crushing void behind and felt life return to her weakened frame._

* * *

Keen grey eyes opened, the image of the brown haired woman still strong in his mind. Haldir, Marchwarden of the Hidden Land, stood on the borders of _Lorien_ , within the branches of a tree, his bow ready in hand as he guarded the watchful night.

The woman's despair and pain resonated in his soul, and he was forced to breathe deeply to dispel it. He felt her leave the void, felt their newly formed bond sleep. For now.

Already he could sense its strength, its enduring power, still forming but tangibly present in his mind. He knew not who she was, or why he felt her so keenly in his mind as then, but he felt he was the only one who could free her from the darkness haunting her.

Haldir exhaled raggedly, feeling infinitely weary, immortal Child of the _Eldar_ that he was, as the watch marched on. But his mind was still filled with the image of the young woman.

' _Bella…Alphwen…'_

* * *

' _Haldir…'_

"She is free. The fever has broken," a strong male voice spoke above her, as she felt her mind freed from the darkness it had been lost in. It had been like a tidal wave of shadow had overwhelmed her, and she was helpless in its currents until _he_ came. "Can you hear us, child?" the male voice spoke again, near her ear as she struggled to lift her eyelids.

"Perhaps she is still too weak, _Adar_ ," a musical, feminine voice spoke from somewhere to her left. Bright light penetrated her eyelids, almost too bright, as she slowly won the fight with her body, and levered her eyes open.

She felt like she had just gone five rounds with James again, except this time at least she didn't have a broken leg. Small mercies.

She felt weak and tired, but she was undeniably alive.

Bella opened her eyes to stare up at a carved ceiling of pure white, crisscrossed with dark wooden beams. Somewhere nearby, a fire crackled in a grate, and she felt something soft both beneath and covering me.

It wasn't that which surprised her.

Sitting either side of the bed on which she lay were two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen, even more beautiful than-

Bella gasped, a pain flaring in her chest like someone had reached in and torn her heart away anew. She felt a firm hand against her back, supporting her in her pain.

" _Arwen_ , fetch her some water," the male spoke, as he steadied her when she rose up, grasping her hand comfortingly as the pain receded. "There, young one. Don't think too much now."

"Here," the woman, _Arwen_ she guessed, returned to her side, proffering a crystal glass, so delicate Bella was frightened to touch it.

She lifted the glass to Bella's lips, and water trickled down her throat, cool, clean and fresh. She lay back, supported by the man as he rearranged the bedcovers over her shrunken form, and she studied him. He had a strong, yet handsome face, but it was somehow ageless; framed by ruler-straight raven black hair. A pair of dark eyes sat below a high, noble-looking brow, before a stern nose and mouth. He was dressed in a high-necked robe of midnight blue and silver, and she noticed a ring of gold and sapphire on his hand.

He noted her interest, with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"You are perceptive as well as strong, young one," he breathed, still holding her hand gently.

"W-where am I?" she asked, her voice weak and hoarse. The man frowned slightly.

"You are in _Imladris_ , my dear Bella. We found you nearby in the woods, half-dead," he murmured, and his voice was strong and beautiful.

And yet it was not the voice she had heard in her dreams.

"Can you tell us how you came to be there?" _Arwen_ asked, leaning forward as Bella took in her appearance. She possessed the same dark hair as the man, with his piercing eyes but she was heartbreakingly lovely, her pale skin seeming to glow from within. She was clothed in a long gown of pure white, the long sleeves falling down her lithe arms like water over sculpted marble. She wore a luminescent jewel around her neck, and her gaze was kind and warm when Bella looked at her. Inwardly, she reflected she was more beautiful than Rosalie.

At her question, the young woman remembered home and Charlie. She had to get home. She struggled to sit up. "I have to go home. My father will be going nuts right about now," she gasped urgently, but the man simply pushed her back down, his hair falling forward, and she gasped.

His ears were pointed.

"Bella, you are still very ill. You must rest-" he began before she cut him off, as fear and hysteria almost overwhelmed her senses.

"What are you? Who are you?" she babbled, almost incoherently.

" _Adar_ , let me," Arwen murmured gently to her companion, as she leant forward and took her hand. "My name is _Arwen_ , and this is my father, _Elrond_. You ar safe in the Last Homely House and we are of the race of _Elves_."

Her skin was warmer than mine, and soft to the touch, like the finest silk. Bella stared at her, aghast.

"Now I know I'm delirious," she muttered, as both of them looked at her in confusion but also with gentle amusement. She could feel herself growing weaker again, and she slumped back on her pillows, exhausted. She really was tired.

 _Elrond_ frowned. "We have exhausted you. You must rest, and we shall talk later. Our questions can wait for another time," He motioned to his daughter to follow him, as they both stood.

"Sleep well, child," _Arwen_ breathed, bending over her and brushing her forehead with her lips. "You are safe here."

As Bella fell into a dreamless slumber, she felt those words resonate in her soul, as her mind conjured up the image of the pale-haired figure.

' _Haldir…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _She was back in the forest glade, a new moon in the sky. The sickly light gleamed off the green and brown of the moss-covered trees. She stood in the centre, alone, his voice echoing in her head._

' _You're not good enough for me…'_

' _It'll be as if I never existed…'_

' _Edward,' she breathed, and she felt the hole in her chest widen, red-hot pain filling her being. She collapsed to her knees, fisting her hands in the dirt as she screamed silently._

 _She felt so desolate and alone, and she knew she had to run. She didn't know why, she just had to run._

 _The forest sped past, as the sobs rose in her throat, and she was running blind from the tears blurring my vision._

' _Don't leave me!' she screamed, as his voice echoed around her._

' _It'll be as if I never existed…'_

' _No!' Bella cried out, as she tripped on a fallen log, and slammed into something hard. It was warm and strong, and she felt arms snake around her waist, keeping her upright. She felt safe, protected from the desolation of her memories, as she nestled into a muscled torso, soft leather pressing against her cheek._

' _Leave this place, Alphwen. Come back to light and life…'_

' _I can't. I'm not strong enough,' she breathed shakily, crying freely now._

' _Alphwen, look at me…'_

 _As if pulled by an invisible string, Bella lifted her chin. The figure that held her was shrouded in a beam of light, so once more she could not see his face. She could feel the silkiness of his pale blonde hair under her fingers, and see the silver gilding on the leather strap across his grey tunic, but not his face. Even so, she felt his eyes upon her face._

' _Haldir…'_

* * *

Bella awoke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright in bed. The tendrils of her dream still held onto her, and she was sweating and panting.

She fought to slow her breathing, the hole in her chest aching around the edges. She hugged herself tightly, closing her eyes and concentrating on the sounds around her.

Birdsong filtered through a window somewhere, accompanied by the gentle whispering of the breeze. When she inhaled, she smelt its fragrant scent, like flowers and spices.

Slowly the pain lessened, and she opened her eyes, for the first time taking in her surroundings.

She was slumped in a large bed with an intricately carved headboard, in the shape of a beautiful woman with pointed ears like the two she had met briefly last night, polished and gleaming like ivory. The bed was draped in cream covers, elegantly embroidered with strange swirling patterns. Beside the bed was a small table, on which was a glass carafe and goblet, filled to the brim with water. On either side of the bed were two candelabrums, of the same polished wood as the headboard and the beams of the ceilings.

Directly opposite the bed were two large windows, looking out onto a large veranda, where the sun shone down brightly. She could hear the roar of a waterfall close by.

Slowly, Bella slid off the bed, testing her weak legs, and noticing that she was dressed in an airy white nightgown, loose and flowing. Her hair was loose down her back, and smelt freshly washed. She wondered who had dressed her.

On a chair beside her bed, Bella noticed a beautiful dress waiting for her. She took it hesitantly; almost afraid it would tear if she handled it too roughly.

It was made of the most gossamer-like silk, in a shade of deepest blue, yet covered with a mesh of silver threaded with tiny gems. The long sleeves covered her arms but fell away like a waterfall.

She slipped out of the nightgown and into the dress, pulling it over her head. It fit like a glove, and was both comfortable and warm.

Usually she didn't spend much time being 'girly', but she couldn't help but swish the dress from side to side, it was so lovely. The sleeves started a little off her shoulders, so the neckline just grazed the top of her breasts, while the silk clung to her waist and hips. As Bella turned, she caught sight of a carved door, the lintel held up by the carved form of a woman, clothed in the same sort of dress as she wore.

Curiosity now piqued, Bella opened it, stepping through into the bright sunlight.

It's warmth rejuvenated her, as she emerged onto a balcony, overlooking the valley.

"There is no way I'm still in Forks," she muttered to myself. She didn't know how she knew it, but it was instinctive. No place she had ever known or had ever been ever shone like this, with an eternal light. The blossoming trees, the mighty waterfalls, the flowering shrubs, the gracefully statues, all seemed to glow as if from within.

Bella placed her hands on the railing of the balcony, leaning on it as she realised she was a long way from home.

* * *

"You are not of this world," a voice she recalled from her delirium, spoke behind her. She turned to find Lord _Elrond_ standing behind her. "Nay, do not be startled. I did not mean to frighten you."

Bella turned back to look out over the valley once more. "How do you know?"

She sensed him take a place beside her, as they stood and watched the bright morning.

"There is something about you that is not of _Middle-Earth_ , Bella. But there are other signs," he explained gravely, and she turned to look at him. In his solemn, deep, hypnotic voice _Elrond_ told her of his vision. "…and your raiment is not of any make in this world," he added with a slight chuckle. She smiled slightly up at him.

"Where am I?" She asked, "What is this place?"

So he told her. He told me of _Middle Earth_ , of _Elves_ and _Imladris_ , or _Rivendell_ as it was also called. He told me of the _Valar_ , and the _Undying Lands_ , of the Dark Lord _Sauron_.

Bella listened in awe and confusion, staring up at him with her mouth agape.

"Then how did I get here?" she wondered, cringing a moment later. What a dumb question!

Lord _Elrond_ sighed, as he turned the young woman from the balcony and led her along the balcony and down some steps onto a wide terrace.

"I do not know. But by the will of the _Valar_ , you have come to me. But as to why, I do not know…" he trailed off, as they entered a large room Bella guessed to be his study. The walls were covered by books on carved shelves, the floor littered with chairs and tables, all exquisitely crafted. "Bella, for one not of this world, you have taken the knowledge of my existence, the existence of all of this remarkably well," Lord _Elrond_ murmured softly, as he seated her in a comfortable chair piled with cushions.

"Go figure," she snorted self-deprecatingly, remembering back to th-

At the thought of the Cullens she gasped, the hole in her chest throbbing with agony. Lord _Elrond's_ dismayed voice soothed her as he knelt in front of her, his hand on her own.

"Bella, I can see some great hurt still haunts you, but I cannot heal it if I do not know what it is," he began gently, as she inhaled shakily and glanced up at him. There was compassion in his eyes but also a strange kind of keen mercilessness.

The keen mercilessness of a healer.

"You're not the first…supernatural creatures I've ever met. You see in my world, there are no _Elves_ or _Dwarves_ or _Valar_. Where I'm from, normal people don't live forever, and we don't have anything like this," Bella began stiltedly, and she began to tell him her story. She told him how her parents had divorced she was small, and how she lived with my mother until she turned seventeen and moved in her father, so she could go on the road with Phil. She told him about moving from Arizona to Forks, and starting anew in a place both familiar and unfamiliar.

But when it came to the Cullens, her voice stuck in her throat.

"You are in pain, Bella," he muttered, standing from his position in front of her and crossing to a table holding a carafe of some deep red liquid, like wine. He poured a glass and held it out her, as she took it with shaking fingers.

As she sipped it, it raced down her throat, both fruity and sweet, invigorating her.

She coughed and spluttered at first, it was so strong. Lord _Elrond_ chuckled.

" _Miruvuor_ , a cordial we make here ourselves in Rivendell. It gives fortitude and strength in times of need," he explained with some amusement.

"Thank you," Bella murmured, feeling graceless but no longer quite so tired. She looked down into it's red depths, searching for the strength to continue. When she did, her voice was quiet and weak. "When I moved to Forks, I met a boy called…"

She couldn't say his name, as the hole in her chest ripped open again. Lord _Elrond_ took her hand again.

"Do not say his name if it pains you, young one," he murmured compassionately. Bella looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Lord _Elrond_. This…boy wasn't human. He was a vampire," she explained awkwardly, noting _Elrond's_ look of bemusement. So she quickly told him the rest of the story: how vampires did not age, could not go into the sunlight because they sparkled like diamonds, and had to live off the blood of humans or animals to survive. She explained about their strength, their speed and their supernatural beauty.

"And you fell in love with this boy?" her host guessed, and she nodded. It felt strangely good to tell her story, like poison being lanced from her body. A catharsis, or the beginning of one.

"I love…loved him so much, but h-he didn't want me anymore. On my eighteenth birthday his sister threw me a party and there was an accident. One of his brothers tried to kill me, and then he…he took me into the woods and left me. I wasn't good enough for him," she finished, bowing my head in shame as the tears ran free. She felt Lord _Elrond's_ fingers on her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze. It was soft, and yet she could see anger burning in the depths of his ageless eyes.

"Bella, whatever has happened in your past belongs there. Do not let it rule your future," he breathed. "This…boy was wrong, to leave you like he did, and I see it has hurt you deeply. This is a wound I do not think I can heal."

"What is going to happen to me?" she asked, watching him now fearfully. She was stranded here, it seemed, far from home in a strange world.

' _Oh God what about Charlie?!'_

"The _Valar_ sent you to me, and so shall you stay here, for now. Here you may rest and heal, and perhaps find new purpose. I do not know if you will be able to go home, young one," he sighed, and he looked down at her sadly. Bella felt a tear run down her cheek, but she wiped it away determinedly.

"My Dad…he's all alone. I'm all he has left," she breathed, a new pain blossoming in her chest as she thought of him.

"I am sorry, Bella _Alphwen_ ," Lord _Elrond_ replied sympathetically as he sat down across from her once more.

Bella sighed, looking out at the beauty of _Rivendell_ around her, ignoring the tears tracking down her cheeks now. She sniffed, and wiped them away eventually.

"Sorry. You must think I'm a weepy baby," she looked down at her hand, sniffing as the pain in her chest throbbed.

"I don't understand your words, but do not be afraid to weep. Not all tears are an evil," Lord _Elrond_ replied patiently. A new question came to her then, piercing the fog of misery clouding her mind, as she looked up at him through her tears.

"How long have I been here?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Three days," he replied, and she stared.

"Three days?" she repeated incredulously.

"You were in a deep fever. I almost failed to call you back from the brink," he told her, as memories stirred fretfully.

"I…remember," Bella murmured, thinking back to that voice and her fever-induced dreams. "I heard your voice calling me, but I was too weak. But there was another…" she trailed off, musing now.

Who was this _Haldir_?

"The _Valar_ sent you here for a purpose, and I foresee it shall come clear in time, Bella. Perhaps there is something you must accomplish here, in _Middle-Earth_. There is something in you, Bella Swan," he finished gravely, and she felt a shiver ripple down her spine as she looked into those ageless eyes. They were deep and full of knowledge. "Come, you are weary and only just recovered. You should rest again until noon. I will send _Arwen_ to you then," he murmured solicitously, gesturing to her to rise. She did, her exhaustion returning full force, as her knees buckled. Lord _Elrond_ caught her and scooped her into his arms. He walked quickly back to her room, and laid her solicitously on my bed. He touched his hand to her forehead, as she felt sleep beckon her.

"Sleep, young _Alphwen_. You are safe here," he breathed as Bella closed her eyes, one last thought echoing in her mind.

What did _Alphwen_ mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners.**

* * *

Bella felt the return of the nightmare again as she tossed and turned violently in the confines of her blankets. A gentle, ever-more familiar voice called out to her.

' _Alphwen! Wake up!'_

"Bella!" a musical voice called her name, mingling with _his_ , as she gasped and sat bolt upright. Gasping wildly, clutching her chest where it ached, Bella turned her head to look into _Arwen's_ deep blue eyes.

Her own vision blurred with tears, and she knew she was crying as _Arwen's_ face burned with compassion. She took Bella in her arms, hushing her like a mother would hush their child.

"I am sorry, little one. _Adar_ told me of your past," she breathed in her beautiful voice, as Bella struggled to fight back the tears. Finally she won the fight, as she forced herself to straighten and looked the elf-woman in the eye.

"Who's _adar_?" she asked, frowning slightly as her tongue tripped over the unfamiliar syllables.

" _Adar_ means father, Bella, in _Sindarin_. _Sindarin_ is one of the languages of the _Eldar_ ," she explained.

"I have a lot to learn it seems," Bella murmured, but _Arwen_ merely laughed.

"And I shall help you. Rivendell is a store of lore as well as a refuge for my people, but it is noon. Time enough for learning later, first you must to eat," she said, pulling Bella to her feet and out of the room.

* * *

To Bella's surprise, she did feel stronger as _Arwen_ led her through arched hallways and along shady pathways until the two women reached a larger hall. They passed inside, and Bella could hear a gentle cacophony of sound rising from within, murmurs and good-natured arguments, emanating from inside a large doorway.

She faltered slightly, not really wanting to meet anyone else, and _Arwen_ paused beside her, watching her with a slight smile.

"Very well, we'll collect some food from the kitchens and take our noon meal in the sunlight," she sighed teasingly as Bella blushed. A moment later she sobered. "Perhaps it is better you do not meet anyone until you are stronger. And I shall then have time to teach you some of our customs, since you shall be living here among us."

 _Arwen_ led her to a small side room, in which there was a hatch like a school cafeteria. She knocked on it, and quickly spoke in what Bella guessed was _Elvish_ to another _Elf_ , a male with long pale blonde hair and wearing a silvery grey robe. With a laugh he handed over a basket and nodded towards Bella, smirking before he said something in _Elvish_ to Arwen.

Bella narrowed her eyes, self-consciously tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. "What did he say?" she asked, eying the blonde _Elf_ warily. _Arwen_ smiled, and took her arm, leading her out into the bright sunlight.

"He said it is a pity such a lovely and exotic flower as you is so shy," she murmured, and Bella blushed. She was no lovely flower.

"He's exaggerating," the mortal mumbled in embarrassment, as _Arwen_ led her through the gardens of _Rivendell_. Bella inhaled the scent of the flowers, some recognisable to her and others less so. But they were all beautiful and all smelt delicious.

 _Arwen_ frowned at her companion's comment before she led her to a stone bench under the shade of a blossoming tree. She placed the basket down, and the pair sat. The bench was surprisingly comfortable, as Bella's guide unpacked soft white bread, a kind of hard cheese, and ripe apples. They ate in silence, the sounds of birdsong serenading them, as they sat in the peace of the gardens, while in the distance the falls of the _Bruinen_ roared away.

Bella heaved a deep sigh, she felt so at peace. In that moment she could forget everything, forget about Dad and home, and the Cullens. She just existed.

"I can understand what he was thinking," _Arwen_ suddenly stated, and Bella whipped her head around to stare at her. She sent the human an apologetic look before continuing. "Forgive me, but I can understand what he, and you, are going through."

Bella took ' _he'_ to mean Edward.

"Do you?" she asked, looking down at her hands still clutching a half-eaten apple. Her skin appeared almost translucent in the effervescent sunshine, waxy and pale. The sight sent a twinge of pain through her chest.

"Yes, I feel I do, because I am going through the same thing, Bella. I have a lover, Aragorn. He is a mortal, and I love him deeply, but he feels we cannot be together because I am immortal. He wishes me to pass over the Sea to the _Undying Lands_ with my kin," the _elleth_ explained gently, and Bella flushed at the intimate story unfolding before her. She barely knew _Arwen_ and yet the _Elven_ lady was confiding something in her that Bella herself wouldn't have told anyone in a thousand years.

"But do you have a choice?" Bella asked, at last, in as quiet a voice. _Arwen_ sighed sadly, and looked down.

"Yes, I do have a choice," she whispered finally and Bella stood, no longer able to stay there a moment longer.

"So did I, so did he," she breathed, looking down on _Arwen_ in her flowing robes. "I made my choice, but he refused to make his. He wanted me mortal forever."

"Why?" she asked, smooth skin crinkling in confusion as she frowning, standing to walk to Bella, clasping her hands in her own warm ones.

"Because he didn't want me to become a monster like him," Bella replied, feeling tears well up again as she thought about him. _Arwen_ took the human in her arms and held me as the tears broke free once more and she wept again.

"Do not let your past fill your heart with bitterness, little _Alphwen_. You can heal here, and perhaps you shall find a new purpose in time," _Arwen_ whispered into her hair, and Bella felt some comfort at her words. Sniffling, she raised her head and smiled weakly.

"Your father said something like that," she mumbled, wiping her eyes. _Arwen_ smiled.

"Yes he can be quite wise sometimes," she replied teasingly, and they laughed. Their levity passed, but the grief did not return when it did, and they stood together in companionable silence.

" _Arwen_ , what does ' _Alphwen'_ mean?" Bella asked, breaking their shared silence, her curiosity piqued once more when she recalled her words from before.

"It means 'swan maiden', in _Sindarin_. An apt name for you, Bella," the _elleth_ smiled at her young mortal friend, and Bella smiled back. At least, she reflected, she seemed to have one friend in this strange place.

"It's too lovely for me," she replied, shaking her head, _Arwen's_ smile turning into a frown.

"Why?" she asked, "It is a name which suits you well. You do not see how lovely you are, for a mortal."

"Not lovely enough for him," Bella replied firmly. "I wasn't good enough for him."

 _Arwen_ looked angry for a moment. "You truly believe that? He lied, Bella. It is the other way around for you are too lovely for him. The world does not begin or end with Edward Cullen, Bella."

At the sound of his name, Bella gasped, the hole in her chest throbbing angrily as she fought to breathe. A moment later _Arwen's_ arms came around her and held her tightly, as she sank to her knees.

"Forgive me, Bella. I did not think," _Arwen_ gasped, as she held the young mortal close while the pain receded, and her vision cleared.

"I'm ok…I'm alright," Bella breathed, leaning on _Arwen_ as she helped her to stand, careful not to ruin her gown of lavender silk. She watched the human worriedly, before taking her arm.

"We should return indoors. You are not well," she murmured, as she began to lead Bella back to her room. She followed her willingly, too sick at heart to do anything else.

* * *

Finally they reached Bella's room, and she slumped onto the bed gratefully. Her legs were still weak from her illness, shaking beneath her as she'd walked back through the gardens, and she was getting tired quickly. _Arwen_ helped her into bed, and she relaxed back into the pillows gratefully. Bella smiled at her, impishly.

"I could get used to this," she muttered, and _Arwen_ laughed.

"We'll talk more soon. Get some rest, and I'll show my father's libraries tomorrow if you wish. We have some books in th Common Speech you might find instructive," she murmured, as Bella nodded and rolled over, her eyes already closing in exhaustion.

"Thank you, _Arwen_ ," she managed to reply softly, just before she fell asleep. She was dimly aware of a gentle hand on her hair before Bella succumbed fully and felt no more.

 _Arwen_ stood there for a moment, watching her charge carefully for any sign of a nightmare or another paroxysm. Bella's last in the garden, when she uttered the name of the one who had harmed her, had greatly disturbed her and she knew not what to do. She had never witnessed such anguish in a mortal before.

With one last caress of Bella's hair, she turned and left her young friend to rest, brow furrowed as she passed silently from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners.**

* * *

Time didn't seem to exist in _Rivendell_. Or at least, it didn't exist the same way Bella had once marked it, with hours, minutes and days. Her life slipped into a comfortingly monotonous routine. Sleep, eat, read, learn, eat, sleep.

She would awaken when the first rays of the morning sun drifted across her bed and retire to sleep when the moon reached its zenith, feeling strength return with every passing day. She gained weight after her illness, under the eagle eyes of Lord _Elrond_ and _Arwen_ , and the beautiful _elleth_ was rarely away from my side. She taught her _Sindarin_ and the rudiments of _Quenya_ , taught her to play the harp, keeping her mind off her past, her home and her predicament.

Bella even learned to ride a horse.

But every night the nightmares and the memories came back, like ghostly chains that refused to let her go, or old friends that she'd hoped never to see again that refused to disappear. During the daylight hours, Bella forced herself not to think about Forks, about Charlie, about…any of it.

She couldn't claim to be happy, as such. She had everything she could ever want, really, and certainly everything she could possibly need, but…

She was empty, a broken shell, slowly healing. _Haldir_ helped.

The _Elf_ in her dreams helped her, brought her out of the nightmares of Edward leaving her, kept her safe from the dark abyss which stretched out to claim her every night. Without him, she would have been lost long ago.

But for all that, she had never seen his face, just smelt his scent and felt his strong arms around her, steadying as the pains passed and the nightmares were forced to relinquish their hold. She never felt so safe as when she was in her dreams.

She never spoke to _Elrond_ about it, in case he thought her crazy, but she found herself obsessing over him in the day. She wondered if they would ever meet.

* * *

It had been almost a year since Bella Swan had fallen into their lives.

In the life of one of the _Eldar_ , so little seemed new and fresh. After two millenia of living and seeing things pass into darkness, to _Arwen_ , to her father, and even to the _elves_ of _Rivendell_ , she was a fresh breeze of life.

And yet not so. A sadness had fallen over her fragile mortal beauty, in her deep brown eyes even as she grew more radiant with every passing day.

Not that Bella ever acknowledged that, _Arwen_ had observed. She always avoided mirrors, and often the _elleth_ would enter her room to find her tossing and turning in her bed from nightmares.

With every fibre, _Arwen_ had striven to distract her, to aid and to help find her happiness in her new home, teaching her all she knew of the _Eldar's_ history, their languages, even teaching her to ride.

Just remembering Bella's white face the first time _Arwen_ had helped her mount _Asfaloth_ could still make the _elleth_ laugh.

But there was something holding her back from embracing the new life she had been given. _Arwen_ sensed there was no return to the world she had originated from, even more sensed that maybe she knew it too, and that was the cause of her sorrow. But something else told her that she was still haunted by the spectre of Edward Cullen.

Those thoughts crowded into her head as she swept along the corridor to Bella's rooms, just after midday. The leaves on the trees had begun to turn gold and amber, and winter approached. Not that it would touch _Rivendell_ , but in the outside world it would soon grow dark and bleak.

 _Arwen_ knew that her father was troubled by rumours of the _Shadow_ rising in the East, knew that he feared _Sauron's_ return. Her grandmother, the Lady _Galadriel_ , was soon to arrive there with her brothers, to hold counsel with their father.

 _Arwen_ secretly hoped that her grandmother, ancient and wise, would know of another way to help Bella, their little _Alphwen_.

So thinking, she cautiously knocked on Bella's door, and when she received no answer but a moan, she entered to find her spread out on her bed, her hazel-coloured hair splayed out, escaping its _Elven_ braid, the skirts of her pale blue dress twisted around her legs. Her skin was flushed and rosy, as she moaned Edward's name with such desolation the _elleth_ felt tears spring to her eyes.

 _Arwen_ had thought that her love for Aragorn alone held such power to destroy, but seeing Bella as she was then….

She was a remarkable mortal, even if she did not see it.

 _Arwen_ moved forward, gently tucking back a strand of hair off Bella's forehead when she stilled and peace washed over her face. " _Haldir_ …" she breathed, and _Arwen_ stilled, nonplussed.

Had she just uttered the name of the Marchwarden of _Lothlórien_?

Under the _elleth's_ hand, Bella stilled and breathed deeply, settling into cool slumber as she whispered his name one last time. " _Haldir_ …"

 _Arwen_ silently backed away, and sought her father's counsel.

* * *

She found him in the courtyard, surrounded by _Glorfindel_ and some of his other advisors as he beckoned her to his side. "Daughter, your brothers approach," he murmured with a smile, as Bella slipped her mind for a moment.

"That is good news, _Adar_. But I have something I must discuss with you and my grandmother," she replied, returning his joyous smile.

Her father opened his mouth to ask what, but the sounds of hoof beats against the ground stopped him, as the pair turned to face the arched gateway into their home.

In rode the twin sons of _Elrond_ , tall and dark atop their stallions, bows and quivers thrown across their backs. _Elladan_ and _Elrohir_ both looked the same, with _Adar's_ dark hair and pale skin, but all of the children of _Elrond_ possessed their mother's sapphire blue eyes. None possessed the golden hair the Lady _Celebrian_ had inherited from their grandmother, as Lady _Galadriel_ rode in atop a grey palfrey, surrounded by her silver-haired guard.

With a slight shiver of trepidation, _Arwen_ noticed _Haldir_ , the Marchwarden himself, was amongst them.

* * *

Haldir breathed deeply of the scent of _Imladris_ as their procession entered. It could never compare with his beloved _Lothlórien_ with her trees of silver and gold, and the fragrant breeze which whispered of the sea, but it was still hauntingly beautiful and he was glad of its shelter after the long weeks of travel through the bleak, empty lands in the leagues between _Imladris_ and _Lothlórien_.

With a word and a raised fist, he brought the guard to a halt, dismounting as his Lady did, standing back as the ancient _elleth_ greeted her kin with a restrained joy. Behind him, _Rúmil_ and _Orophin_ quietly and efficiently set to organising the guard as _Haldir_ had instructed, while he awaited the order to dismiss his men from the Lady.

In truth, _Haldir_ had been relieved when the Lady had chosen him to accompany her to _Imladris_. For many months, he had been afflicted by something he had begun to ponder as a germ of insanity, or the first whisperings of despair as the darkness stretched it's shadow over _Middle-Earth_. Every night, he had been accosted with dreams, torturous dreams that had left him pained and desperate when he awoke.

Perhaps, Lord _Elrond_ might have answers, as his Lady had been perplexed by his condition as he was.

" _Mae g'ovannen_ , _Haldir_ ," the Lord _Elrond_ greeted him cordially as they finished their family greetings, as he returned it solemnly, twisting his fist against his breast as he bowed his head in respect to the great _Elven_ Lord and kin of his Lady. As he raised his head, he caught the gaze of Lady _Arwen_ , as beautiful and poised as _Haldir_ had ever seen her. But there was a shadow in her eyes when she looked on the Marchwarden, a darkening that hint of troubled thoughts. He wondered what he had done to earn her uncertainty.

Then, as if stricken by an arrow, he felt a shock pass through him, cold and sharp. He felt her, felt the presence of the woman he had spent hours dreaming of.

' _Alphwen…'_

He felt her desolation and her sorrow, felt the intoxicating scent of her sink into his very bones as inwardly, he quivered. She was here.

At last.

* * *

It was several hours before _Arwen_ could contrive to speak to her grandmother and her father, but finally she summoned them into the library.

"What is it, daughter?" Lord _Elrond_ asked, as they seated themselves beside the window, the nightingales beginning to sing their twilight arias, and as she looked out the window, _Arwen_ spotted Bella walking with her head in a book and an apple in the her hand.

" _Adar_ , it concerns our _Alphwen_ ," the _elleth_ began cautiously, conscious of her grandmother's keen gaze watching the pair intently. "This afternoon, just after midday, I went to Bella's room. When there came no reply to my knock, I grew worried and entered, to find Bella in one of her usual nightmares."

"Who is this ' _Alphwen'_ you speak of, _Arwen_? Your father mentioned a guest you believe was sent by the _Valar._ Is this Bella the same person?" the Lady _Galadriel_ asked, and _Arwen_ nodded. Quickly she related the whole tale of Bella's arrival to her grandmother, including her nightmares.

Her beautiful face grew sad and troubled.

"It is indeed agony to lose a loved one, but all the more so when they leave you so callously. But I do not understand, why does this worry you even more so now, granddaughter, if she has been suffering them for months?" she asked, and _Arwen_ drew in a deep breath.

"Because this time, she uttered a name, twice, and then grew peaceful, as if that name brought bliss upon her just by uttering it," she explained, at which her father leant forward, his hands folded thoughtfully on his lap.

"Whose name did she call, _Arwen_?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"She called _Haldir's_ name," she murmured in reply, and saw both of them stiffen slightly in shock. Nothing moved in the library, as they stared at the younger _Elf_ with their enigmatic eyes. Finally Galadriel spoke.

"This is not the first time this has happened. _Haldir_ too has been experiencing dreams of a young woman, a young woman who calls to him in sleep. It seems they have found each other at last," the Lady murmured, looking out the window to where Bella walked in the garden, oblivious to the revelations they had discovered.

* * *

After _Haldir_ and his brothers had seen the Lady _Galadriel_ safely to her counsel with her kin, they tended to their horses and saw to the maintenance of their gear.

 _Haldir_ remained distant from _Orophin_ and _Rúmil's_ banter, his mind still dwelling on the presence which echoed so clearly in its depths, pulling him like a rope had twined his wrist with hers.

"What is it, brother? You look a thousand miles away," _Orophin_ momentarily interrupted his reverie, as he blinked and looked over his shoulder at him.

"I am perfectly fine, brother mine. I just…have a lot on my mind," the elder muttered, as he rubbed his stallion down. _Haldir_ could imagine his brothers' rolled eyes at his words, the distant statement of a commander, not a brother, but then that was what he was.

At least, most of the time.

"All work and no frivolity makes a dull _Elf_ , _Haldir_. Stop thinking about your duties for just one moment, why don't you?" _Orophin_ smirked ruefully, while _Rúmil_ waggled his golden brows at him insolently.

"If he actually managed to stop thinking about his duty, he would probably fall down dead," he joked, and _Orophin_ chuckled.

"Very amusing," _Haldir_ shook his head as they both laughed behind his back, "But if you don't stop it, I'll have you on border duty for a decade."

They both stopped laughing at once.

His mind, freed from distraction, did not think about duty but about the woman who even now called him to her. A siren, singing to his soul.

Without a word to hisbrothers, _Haldir_ turned and left the stable, determined to find her once and for all.

* * *

 _Haldir_ searched carefully. She was not in the library, the kitchens, or the distillery. She was not in the forge so that only left the gardens. He wandered through them, drawn to her, as his quick senses picked up the _swish_ of a robe over the grass, and the tread of slippered feet. The wind whispered through thick hair and golden leaves, as he turned a corner and saw her.

She was beautiful.

Her slim figure was both hidden and displayed to advantage in the long blue gown she wore, netted with pearls underneath a pale grey over-robe, the silk draping over her figure and arms like water. Her skin was like the finest alabaster, shining in the twilight, her long fingers carefully clutching a book as she unconsciously walked towards him, the remains of a half-eaten apple clutched in her other hand.

Her lips were a shade of red, somehow between crimson and pink, so utterly tempting and soft. _Haldir_ found himself desiring to run his fingers over them, to see if she was real. Her long brown hair, mixed with radiant strands of red and deep gold, tumbled down her back, only partially restrained by an elven braid, exposing her ears.

They weren't pointed.

She was mortal.

But that didn't matter as he felt his heart race in his chest at the sight of her, so beautiful and so real, after all these months of feeling her in his mind, in the depths of his very soul. Her name left his lips before he could think.

" _Alphwen…"_

She looked up, instantly wary, as her eyes met his own. And he felt himself struck anew by the sheer loveliness he saw in those infinite orbs of brown. But then the sadness and the desolation in them washed over him, heavy and all-encompassing. There were dark shadows under her eyes, and she looked almost too pale, now he saw her closer.

Nonetheless, she offered the stranger a small smile.

"Hello," she breathed, closing her book. _Haldir_ frowned, then realised.

She didn't know who he was, didn't know that the _elf_ she had called out to in her dreams was now stood before her.

"Greetings, my lady," he breathed, stepping closer. Her eyes met his, and he saw her breathing stutter slightly. "I am lately arrived from _Lothlórien_ , and thought to see the first stars appear in the sky."

What was he doing? He was babbling like an _elfling_ with his first infatuation.

"Then don't let me keep you," she murmured politely, before turning away. His soul cried out, and he sensed it had called to hers, as she turned back to him, her lips flushed and rosy.

A siren indeed.

"Do I know you?" she asked, turning to face him fully, a puzzled frown on her brow. It was oddly adorable. "I feel like we have met before, somewhere…"

"Nowhere in _Middle-Earth_ , my lady," he breathed, as he sensed her soul return the call of his own. He wanted to move forward and take her in his arms, but he did not.

He could not, long millenia of caution held him back. But he gave her that small clue, praying to _Elbereth_ she might understand.

"My apologies," she muttered, but she still sent the stranger a puzzled glance, a thoughtful glint in her eyes.

"What is your name, fair maiden?" _Haldir_ asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I am no fair maiden," she muttered, and he stared at her. How could she be so unaware of how lovely she was? But that made her beauty all the more precious.

"Your name, then?" he asked again, wanting to make sure. To be certain his soul and his mind were leading him in the right direction, a direction he could not yet fathom.

"Bella," she replied softly. "Bella Swan."

"My good fortune to meet you then, Bella Swan," _Haldir_ breathed, stepping closer. Her eyes widened as they met mine, and recognition dawned. " _Alphwen_ …"

"You," she breathed, stilling like a statue of ice, as he reached for her. " _Haldir_ …"

" _Haldir_!" They were interrupted by the call of his name, his outstretched hand just inches from Bella's cheek, and he recognised his brothers' call.

The agony he felt as he turned away from her, leaving her side, was almost more than he could bear.

* * *

Bella stood, completely and utterly stupefied by what had just happened.

 _Haldir_ , the elf from her dreams, was there!

After so many months of dreaming and needing him more than she needed to breathe, in her fight against the past, he was finally here, and she had looked on his handsome face. It was finer than anything she had ever seen, even the Cullens', with his golden hair draped over his shoulders, stark against his grey tunic and the silver clasped leather strap. It made her heart race, after so long in sleep.

 _ **Alive**_ , Bella felt alive for the first time in months.

Her heart was pounding as she watched him walk away, before she turned and fled. In that moment, she didn't know what she truly felt or thought. She just needed space and time to think, before she saw him again. That night was to be a welcoming gathering for the _elves_ that had arrived today, including _Arwen's_ grandmother and brothers who she was nervous about meeting. But now, that seemed tiny in comparison to the thought that _Haldir_ was here, and he was real.

Bella would see him again, tonight, whether she liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners**

* * *

Bella made it back to her room, breathing heavily as she leant against her chamber door, eyes closed. She had to fight to breathe, as she closed her eyes, the memory of _Haldir_ standing, so tall and golden in the fading sunlight, flashing across her mind.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she would ever meet the man…elf…whatever, the figure that had constantly haunted her thoughts and dreams. Bella clutched her book to her heart, remembering the coolness of his skin on her cheek.

Her heart fluttered, remembering the sheer _intensity_ in his eyes, those blue, blue eyes.

She would see him again tonight. There was to be a welcoming feast to celebrate the new arrivals, and she would have to look at him once more as nothing more than a stranger.

How could she? How could she, when such an intimate bond lay between them? How could she ever hope to keep her composure, with that hanging over her, all but breathing down her neck?

Bella's love for Edward had begun to fade, but she was no fool. Living among the _Elves_ , she knew she could not succumb to love of an immortal again. That way lay only pain.

She placed her book down, and sank down onto her bed, eyes still staring unseeingly at the wall.

* * *

"I have a suggestion," the Lady _Galadriel_ softly spoke, as we sat in the growing shadows. "After our counsel, I shall return to _Lothlórien_. Perhaps we should consider sending Bella home with me."

 _Arwen's_ heart sank at the thought of losing someone who was a dear friend, but then perhaps it was for the best. _Adar_ nodded, eyes lost in thought. "Indeed, that may be best. You shall have to meet her first, but it may be in her best interests. She is physically well here, but her heart has not healed."

"Nay, it has not. Perhaps _Haldir_ may help with that," the _elleth_ added, to which both her father and grandmother inclined their heads.

"Indeed. Now they will meet, I do not see how we could keep them apart," the Lady sighed.

* * *

Bella had not moved when she heard the gentle knock on her door. The young woman jumped, but sensed it was not _Haldir_.

"Come in!" she called, and the door opened to reveal _Arwen_ , already in high dress. She smiled gently as she came to her side.

" _Alphwen_ , you are not dressed! The feast will begin soon," she chided the mortal softly, as she took her hands. Still unable to credit what had just occurred, Bella stared at her blankly, making her sigh impatiently. "Come, we must hurry!"

As she turned away, to the chests that stored all of Bella's clothes, Bella swallowed hard at the prospect of the night ahead.

An hour later, she was bathed and dressed, the pearl-grey skirts of her dress swirling around her as she followed _Arwen_ to the Hall of Fire.

Bella could hear the hubbub of voices grow as they approached, and she trembled when she felt _his_ presence.

 _Haldir_.

They entered, _Arwen_ sweeping ahead of her in a robe of pure white, glimmering like the Evenstar around her neck. The Hall was full of _Elves_ , of all kinds, both raven and golden-haired, all clad in rich, flowing robes and tunics, mingling freely with glasses of wine. Bella spotted Lord _Elrond_ and a beautiful, golden-haired _elleth_ who vaguely resembled _Arwen_.

Her grandmother, the Lady _Galadriel_.

As Bella approached, head down respectfully, her eyes darted everywhere, searching for _Haldir_ , heart seizing when she thought she glimpsed him but he didn't appear.

But he was there. She could feel it.

 _Arwen's_ gentle hand pulled her towards Lord _Elrond_ and Lady _Galadriel_ , and she dipped as gracefully as she could.

"My Lady, _mae l'ovannen_ " she murmured respectfully, when her felt the great Lady's warm fingers on her chin, tilting it up until the mortal met her piercing eyes.

Immediately she felt like she was under piercing scrutiny, as if her mind had become an open book, trying to read her like leafing through pages in a book. Bella wondered if she would be unable to, like Edward.

"You are a strong one, Isabella Swan, _Alphwen_ of _Rivendell_. Not many mortals possess the power to keep their minds closed to me," the Lady _Galadriel_ murmured softly, her voice enthralling, enchanting.

So it seemed she was a freak here, as well as back in Forks, Bella silently observed wryly.

"I was often told that, back home," she confessed quietly. "I don't know why."

"You are a mystery, little _Alphwen_. I look forward to speaking with you more, in the days to come," the Lady murmured, before her gaze left her and it felt as if she could breathe again. The great pair left them with kind words and bows.

 _Arwen_ smiled gently at Bella, and took her arm, pulling her towards two tall, raven-haired _Elves_. Her brothers, _Elladan_ and _Elrohir_.

"Don't worry Bella. Their bark is worse than their bite," _Arwen_ murmured in her ear, and she felt her tension dissolve. If they were anything like Emmet and Jasper, she really had nothing to fear.

* * *

 _Haldir_ watched, concealed from Bella's eyes by the crowd, as the Lady _Arwen_ led her towards her brothers. There was a smile on her face, gentle and sincere, but that sorrow swirled around her still.

Instead of the blue he had seen her gowned in before, the dress she wore was of a pearl grey, luminescent and seductive. The sleeves clung to the rise of her shoulders, exposing the delicate skin of her neck and collarbone, the gown gathering at the waist before flaring from her hips in a graceful fall. The sleeves opened up from her elbows like lilies in full bloom. Pearls had been entwined in her hair, falling in free waves around her face so she shone as brightly as any immortal in the Hall tonight.

To the Marchwarden, she outshone them all.

Abruptly a voice carried over the assembled _Elves_ , the Lord _Elrond's_ strong tones calling them all to the ceremonial toast. "Friends, and family! Tonight we welcome those who have long been absent from our home but never absent from our hearts! And to welcome she who has enthralled them anew!" at this he inclined his head to Bella, who blushed and looked away. "May the _Valar_ bless you all as we drink to friendship and homecoming this night!"

"To friendship!" the assembled _Elves_ raised their goblets before drinking deeply. _Haldir_ sipped his miruvuor, eyes still locked on his Bella's shining hair as she drank too.

The laughter and the talking began to rise once his heart beating as it did on the hunt as he searched for her. He glimpsed a grey robe sleeve disappearing through a side door, and he began to follow.

* * *

Bella had to get out of there. She hated attention, always had, and she felt her heart beat faster as she escaped into the cool moonlight of a hallway.

She still had not found him, and she both yearned and feared to see his face again.

Behind her, she could hear the _Elves'_ beautiful voices rise in song, a prayer to _Elbereth_ , and she felt a tear begin to fall at its beauty. She wanted to rip out her foolish heart, for falling in love with an _Elf_ , for falling in love with another immortal, a creature of her dreams. It could not be.

Bella felt his voice in her mind, and she froze, her breath suspended in her lungs. She felt his eyes on her like a burning wave rushing over her skin, willing her to turn around, to him, and Bella complied slowly.

He stood before her, achingly beautiful with his golden hair silvered by the moonlight, rippling off his silver tunic.

Both of them stood, entranced and speechless, in the moonlight, ensnared by her spell.

Slowly he approached, and Bella stepped back, feeling like a deer before the hunter, feeling not threatened physically but emotionally. This _Elf_ possessed the ability to destroy her heart again, more than Edward ever could.

She felt a pillar against her back, and stopped, trapped.

"Why do you run, _Alphwen_?" he asked, stopping only a foot away, and she felt her heart leave it's usual home in her chest and leap to her throat. She stayed silent, unable to speak through the vice squeezing her lungs. "I have both longed for and feared this moment," he continued, his every word a seduction to Bella's traitorous heart and body, ignoring the screams of her mind. His hand stretched out, and touched her skin, sliding tenderly up her cheek to where the stray tear rested, on her cheekbone. He wiped it away tenderly, his sweet scent and intoxicating presence making the mortal dizzy. "And now I know not what to say."

"Perhaps it would be better if you did not speak at all," she murmured, and she was surprised by how steady her voice was despite its quietness. She glimpsed some strange, strong emotion flash through his piercing eyes and felt her spine melt.

"So many nights I have dreamt of you, my Bella, my _Alphwen_ ," he breathed, his other hand joining its mate on her face, gently tilting it up to his. Bella's breath froze as her eyes widened but she couldn't fight the need that began to pulse within her. "Your beauty, your sorrow, your voice has tortured me for months."

"I am sorry to have pained you," she choked out, their lips so achingly close. Looking into his eyes, she felt her self-control shatter. She desired him so much.

"My pain is no more, now I have you in my arms," he replied, his smooth voice now deliciously husky and she shuddered.

Her earlier resolution not to allow her heart to rule her head was gone, as he lowered his lips to her own. They touched, caressed and locked, as his arms came around her, pulling the mortal woman to him relentlessly. Bella shivered and sank against him.

It was so easy, so natural, felt so very _right_. Bella's broken soul awoke and blazed in fire, as his kiss hardened and intensified, their bodies inexorably pulled together, pressed along each other's length, joined by a bond that resonated in their souls.

They were lost in each other's kiss, in the cool moonlight. For one tiny moment in time, they were as one.

But Bella's fear rose up to crush her happiness, the bliss turned sour as the ramifications of what was happening crowded around her in her head. Fighting free of the anguished cry of her soul, she pulled back, out of _Haldir_ _'s_ arms, away from his kiss. Without a word, she fled, leaving behind nothing but shadows and moonlight in her wake.


	7. Chapter 7

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners.**

* * *

Bella walked quickly along the corridor to Lord _Elrond's_ chambers. She had received a summons from her host that morning to come to his study, to discuss her future.

It helped take her mind off _Haldir_ , and the events of the night before. She couldn't believe she had let him kiss her, or worse yet, kissed him back! She didn't know him, not really, and yet she had willingly gone into his arms. Even worse, she had just run away, pulling back from his arms and his kiss, leaving him in that moonlit hallway, her heart pounding like a drum.

Just remembering that encounter sent her heart pounding, even now. She couldn't do it, not again. She was mortal, he was immortal; and so it could never work. He would tire of her, as Edward had, and she would grow old eventually. Or even if he did not tire of her, the fact remained that she would still grow old and die.

And what about home?

The thought drew Bella up short, as she paused in the corridor, her dress swirling to a halt around her feet. Today she wore a spring green gown with long trailing sleeves, and an emerald green trim around the hems and square neckline. Her hair was in its usual braid.

Bella had barely thought about home for weeks, the memories too painful to recall. But what about Charlie? Renee? Mike, Jessica, Angela, Jake? Had they noticed her disappearance? Did time even run the same between the two worlds? For a second, she allowed herself to remember Forks, the Sitka spruces, the silver thread of the Calawah river as it wove its way past the town, with its whitewashed houses nestled into the emerald green forests.

There, she had come alive and there, she had died again. Bella exhaled shakily. No, she knew there was no way back, and maybe Charlie and Renee were better off this way, without a broken, despondent shell for a daughter, and she doubted her friends would miss her that much. Jake perhaps, but not the others. They'd move on.

And so would she. So _**must**_ she.

She wouldn't allow herself to fall in love with _Haldir_ , and she would apologise to him for running away, she'd explain why she ran, but she wouldn't let him get close. He would leave for _Lothlórien_ soon, and in any case that way lay only heartbreak. She wouldn't let her new life become tainted the same way her old life in Forks had. She already sensed she had changed too much to ever return to her old life, her old home. Bella walked with a little bit of grace now, she spoke with more refinement and she could actually play an instrument and ride a horse! Well, in a manner of speaking…

"Bella?" _Arwen's_ gentle lilt broke the young woman out of her thoughts, and she looked up to find her sweeping up in a lavender brocaded gown, concerned eyes on her face. "Are you well?"

"Quite well, thank you, _Arwen_ ," Bella replied softly, pushing away her thoughts for later.

" _Adar_ and my grandmother are waiting for you," she continued, and Bella thought she detected a hint of sadness in her eyes but it passed in a flash. She turned and followed her into Lord _Elrond's_ study.

Lord _Elrond_ was seated at his desk, burgundy robes spilling around him like a waterfall of velvet, but the Lady _Galadriel_ sat before the desk, shining like a diamond in pure white, a silver diadem hanging low on her forehead. Her golden hair glimmered in the radiance of _Rivendell_.

" _Alphwen_ , you have come," the _Elven_ lady rose and took the mortal's hands gently in hers, as she dipped a curtsey. "None of that, no formalities here."

Bella looked up into intensely piercing blue eyes, like twin daggers except they still shone with a maternal kindness, like a mother falcon protecting her young. Bella sensed her attempt to read her again, but failed as a wry smile lit up her ageless face.

"You are a rare puzzle, young one," she murmured, releasing her and seating herself again. _Elrond_ silently waved Bella to another chair, _Arwen_ sinking into one beside her friend as the Lord of _Rivendell_ turned to Bella.

"We have called you here, Bella, because we wish to discuss your future. I have tried to heal your malady, but I fear there are wounds in your soul beyond my skill to heal. You have made much progress, but I fear I can do no more," _Elrond_ began, as the mortal tensed. What was he saying?

"I don't understand," she murmured, glancing at _Arwen_. The sadness had returned to her face but so had a form of resignation appeared, sitting ill on her refined features. The Lady _Galadriel_ turned to Bella, and took her hand.

"I have proposed to my son that you come and stay with me, in _Lothlórien_ , _Alphwen_. My home is beautiful and peaceful, although in another way to _Rivendell_. You would stay as long as you wish, and I would gladly allow you to come back to _Rivendell_ , if you so desired," she explained, as Bella stared at her.

Leave _Rivendell_? Go to _Lothlórien_?

She would be close to _Haldir_. Could sge do that? Live in the same place as him, and keep her heart safe?

But should she allow her new life to stay in one place, just because of him? Bella was curious about _Middle-Earth_ , after all Lord _Elrond_ and _Arwen_ had told her, and she wanted to see it for herself. Travelling to _Lothlórien_ would mean she could see at least a part of it.

Bella glanced at her kindest and closest friend in this magical, timeless place, and she inclined her head in assent.

"I will be saddened to see you go, _Alphwen_ , but neither I nor _Adar_ would suggest this if we did not think it a good thing for you. I travel often to _Lothlórien_ so we would still see each other," _Arwen_ murmured softly, pressing her hand. Bella glanced at Lord _Elrond_ , who smiled down at her fondly, eliciting a warm glow in her chest.

"It is your decision, young one," the Lady _Galadriel_ remindedher quietly, and she exhaled shakily. She glanced down at her hands, one entwined with _Arwen's_ pure one, and the other lying passively in her silken lap.

 _Rivendell_ was the only home she had known in this strange world. Should she leave it, and its safety? Should she take the risk?

' _You have a long journey ahead of you, Isabella Swan, and a hard choice to make at the end of it…'_

The words she had heard as she lay, delirious and dying in the forest a year before, came back, powerful her mind as she shuddered. Did the Voice mean journeying to _Lothlórien_? What was the choice? Could Lady _Galadriel_ help me where _Arwen_ and Lord _Elrond_ could not?

' _Only you can decide your fate. Only you_ _…'_

Bella looked up, resolved and sure, and met Lady _Galadriel's_ sapphire blue eyes, merciless as knives and as soft as swan's feathers.

' _Alphwen…'_

"I would be honoured to come back with you to _Lothlórien_ , my Lady," she breathed, and a joyous smile broke over Lady _Galadriel's_ face, matched only by her own.

' _Bella…'_

But first she had to face _Haldir_.

* * *

 _Haldir_ stood grooming his horse, the long strokes he used to brush the dust from his grey coat soothing and allowing his mind to concentrate on something other than Isabella.

Why had she run from him, in that perfect moment? Why?

His strokes grew too hard, as _Ernil_ snorted and speared him with a haughty look, curving his great neck to look round from his manger.

"Forgive me, old friend," _Haldir_ sighed, gentling his strokes. _Ernil_ merely butted his master's arm with his nose, whickering. The Marchwarden was on edge, and he had some right to be, but that was no excuse for losing such control and letting it show.

He was a Marchwarden of _Lothlórien_ , a son of the _Eldar_ Race. For millennia, he had been nothing but controlled, in control, free of the fiery emotions which devoured the lesser races.

But now…with the discovery of his Bella, his _Alphwen_ , his control, all his ironclad discipline had disappeared. She was mortal; she was so fragile and innocent…

For centuries, he had looked down on mortals, but now he found his blood still simmering from the feel of her in his arms, the memories of her kiss eliciting a torturous tension in his muscles. He yearned to feel her in his arms again.

But why? Why had she run? Had he frightened her?

Isabella Swan, a true enigma.

* * *

 _Haldir_ felt her before he saw her. He sensed she was behind him her mind reaching for his own without even knowing it. She had no idea of the power she held within her mortal body.

Nor the power she held over him.

"Isabella," her name slipped from his lips, as he turned to see her standing just within the door of the stables, the sunlight haloing her form, making her look ethereal, almost like the Lady _Galadriel_ herself.

Her slender body was shrouded in spring green, as nubile and fresh as a sapling. If he touched her, the thrill of the life she was imbued with would send a shock through his body. The auburn curls slipping over her shoulders glowed with an inner fire, and her dark eyes held his with an inner agony which cut him in two more effectively than any Orc blade.

" _Haldir_ ," she breathed in reply, and she moved forward. She may not be as graceful as an _elleth_ , but her mortality held a power all its own. He could now understand why some of his people fell in love with mortals, their allure, their mystery. He sensed it was as though by loving them, his kind could come closer to the Gift of _Ilúvatar_ , which they were denied and Men so feared.

" _Haldir_ , I need to speak with you," she began, but his control snapped, frayed from the moment he had first seen her, outlined in the doorway by golden light. He pulled her into his arms, and the bliss he felt was more than anything the _Undying Lands_ could offer me. " _Haldir_?"

He drank in the shocked sigh of his name, a question inherent within those syllables that he answered with his kiss, his body. He felt aflame around her, completely and utterly without control or the desire for it. He just needed Bella, _his_ Bella.

"No!" she pushed him away, fighting against his strength but to little avail. _Haldir_ felt her pain and her panic as if it were his own, so he released her but only so far. He was surprised himself to discover he had moved her back against a beam, so her body was pressed against his own. It was heaven.

But she had said no.

" _Alphwen_ , what is it?" he asked, fighting back his desire to calm her. To his horror, he discovered tears on her pale cheek. "Tell me."

" _Haldir_ ," she began shakily. "We can't do this. I can't be with you… like this."

Inwardly, he was shaking with a mix of anger and confusion. Outwardly, he remained calm.

"Isabella, what madness is this?" he asked, forcing himself to be calm, cool. She took a shuddering breath and pulled away from him, turning to pace wildly.

" _Haldir_ , I am to come to _Lothlórien_ ," she explained, making him start in surprise. She was to come to his home? "The Lady invited me, and I accepted. But regardless, this…us can't continue."

"Why not?" _Haldir_ asked, "Isabella, you know the strength of the bond between us. I feel your pain, your sorrow, your fear as it is my own, and I know you feel me too. Why do you push me away?"

"Because I must!" Isabella flung around, her back to him, her auburn hair draping her back in splendour. "Because you are immortal, and I'm just an ordinary, mortal girl. I can't be with you, it would hurt us both. I will grow old, and even if you do not tire of me, I will still die. You won't…."

"Isabella," he said her name as she trembled, understanding her fear now. "I do not care."

He took her in his arms, her back his torso and held her. She relaxed for one moment, sinking into his embrace and once again he glimpsed bliss. The long line of her neck revealed itself to him, and he could not resist.

At the feel of _Haldir_ _'_ _s_ lips pressing against her pulse, she shivered and felt her resolution waver. How could she go to _Lothlórien_ like this? With him so close yet so unattainable?

The pain she felt being near him yet unable to have him was swamped by the desire he could elicit in her. He knew her, knew her fears, her sorrow because of the connection they shared but…

She just couldn't. Not again, not after Edward.

She would not subject herself to that pain again.

"I can't," was all she could breathe out as she pulled herself away. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Once again, Bella left him behind, and she could sense his pain and the darkness of his anger through the bond they shared. she had always imagined _Elves_ as such creatures of light, that they possessed no darkness inside them, but she sensed that was naïve. They held darkness within them, but did not let it rule them and so she knew _Haldir_ would not follow her.

She had a long journey to prepare for.

She avoided going anywhere but her rooms that night, in fear of meeting _Haldir_ again. _Arwen_ brought everything to her room, and Bella packed it all away carefully after she had looked at them in curiosity.

Tomorrow, she would forsake the long, graceful dresses she had worn for a year and go back to wearing trousers. _Elven_ trousers were made of soft leather, yielding and comfortable, more so than she had imagined. She had been given boots made of a similar material, moulding to her foot like water, all in a shade of dark brown. Apart from a white blouse and under tunic, decorated in grey sylvan swirls, she also now possessed a warm over tunic, with slashed sleeves and an elegant cut. The Lady _Galadriel_ herself had given Bella one of the cloaks of the _Galadhrim_. It was a little long on her, but as warm and comfortable as the rest of her new clothes.

Her pack would be stowed along with her horse, when I was given one since I could not take _Asfaloth_. To be honest, the idea of riding the great stallion was still a little daunting, no matter how good her skills had become.

Lord _Elrond_ himself had gifted her with a knife forged in _Rivendell_ itself, the silver blade chased with ancient runes for protection and safety. He had told her anything more substantial would be worse than useless, if they should be attacked in the mountain passes, as she had no skill in combat.

In her pack was stowed a few packets of _Elvish_ way bread and a small flask of _miruvuor_ ; a soft blanket and mat which folded surprisingly small. She had a spare set of clothing, a rag and a tin of salve for her boots, a book of _Elvish_ poetry Lord _Elrond_ had gifted to her now her _Sindarin_ was good enough, a few mementoes from her old life in Forks and the silver dress she had worn the night _Haldir_ found her in the gardens. And a gift from _Arwen_ , wrapped in silk. It was so delicate, she was afraid to touch it.

It was a pendant, forged from some metal she had never seen before; shining in her palm like it exuded its own light. _Arwen_ had called it _mithril_.

It was in the shape of a swan.

' _May it bring you healing and good fortune, sister_ _…'_

Those had been _Arwen_ _'_ _s_ words to Bella when she had last seen the _elleth_ , and she could not stop thinking about them. It was preferable to thinking about _Haldir_ , at any rate.

After a minute, she pulled the bundle from her pack and took the pendant out. She hesitated then clasped it around her neck. It would be safe enough hidden beneath her tunics. Bella would wear it in memory of _Arwen's_ gentle friendship.

Smiling softly at the sight of it around her neck in my mirror, Bella turned away and slipped into bed.

* * *

The next morning, she arose and dressed, feeling like she shouldn't have got up. She felt tired, unbelievably tired and she silently cursed _Haldir_. Her dreams had been all of him, his arms, his touch, his kiss.

She was going to kill him.

Fastening the leaf brooch of her new cloak, Bella picked up her pack and walked to the door. She looked back at the room she had called her own for a year, and sighed. She felt some grief leaving _Rivendell_ , her only home in this still strange new world.

Bella's vision blurred but she pushed the tears away. By leaving _Rivendell_ , she really was leaving any remainders of her old life, the old Bella, behind. She couldn't afford to be weak, to cry. She would not.

Without another look, she walked away.

* * *

Outside, the _Lórien Elves_ were already assembled, and she stopped before _Arwen_ and Lord _Elrond_ on the front steps of the House, to say goodbye.

"I wish you good luck and hope on your journey east, _Alphwen,_ " he murmured, taking her hands and kissing his forehead formally. "May the _Valar_ guard you on your path under the sun."

"And you on yours," she replied formally, before turning to _Arwen_ , who eschewed all formality and embraced the young woman tightly.

"Take care, my sister. Come back to us soon," she breathed in Bella's ear, and she held her tightly, only too aware of a grey eyed gaze on her back.

 _Haldir_.

"Do not fear, granddaughter. We will take especial care of your Swan Maiden," Lady _Galadriel_ murmured beside them as they parted. "It is time to depart."

"Goodbye," Bella breathed to them all, to Lord _Elrond_ and _Arwen_ , to the _Elves_ of _Imladris_ and to _Rivendell_ as she turned back to the grey _Elves_ of _Lothlórien_.

To her new destiny.

"Since we have no horse for you, _Alphwen_ , I thought to have you ride with _Haldir_ ," the Lady led Bella to her Marchwarden, as she mentally shivered. He looked at her coolly, with no sign of any anger or recognition at all, and she wanted to run away. Far away from him. "Never fear, my child. _Haldir_ is an accomplished rider and warrior, he will keep you safe."

"Thank you, my lady," Bella murmured, before she left them to go to her own mount. Bella coolly inclined my head to _Haldir_.

"My lady _Alphwen_ ," he replied coldly, before reaching for her. Bella barely had time to gasp before she was in the saddle, and he was mounting behind her. Her balance precarious, she clung with her thighs to the stallion's flanks, before a steadying arm slid around her waist, pulling her back against a hard chest and a warm body.

"We have far to go, my lady," he muttered in her ear. "I had better hold on if I were you."

"I can ride, _Haldir_. You don't need to worry about me," she replied equally as coldly, as the procession moved off. She tried not to feel the steel in the muscles holding her, the thighs bracketing her own, the arm around her waist. As they passed the gates of _Rivendell_ , he bent his head to her ear, his golden hair flying around them in the light wind.

"I will not give up. You are mine, Isabella," he whispered, and she shivered, closing her eyes as every movement of the horse forced her against him, against the physical power of his body.

The reasons why they couldn't be, didn't seem as important when faced with that.

Bella was in big trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners**

* * *

By the end of the day, Bella wasn't sure if she wanted to strangle _Haldir_ or kiss him. Her stock of resolution was dipping dangerously low and she had only been with him for one day.

They had a month of travelling together.

Every movement of the horse, every jolt and footfall of _Ernil's_ hooves pushed her back into his arms, her lower pelvis and hips held in place by his muscular thighs, and she couldn't possibly pretend to be unaware of his reaction to their closeness.

Or of her own to him.

When they stopped for the night, he lifted her from the saddle, and Bella held back her wince as her thighs and calves complained.

Loudly.

She was too preoccupied with the heat against her front, as he lowered her to the ground and she stared up at him, his eyes darkening. She felt his passion through their bond like an electric shock in her core.

"I can dismount unaided, you know," Bella affirmed coolly, summoning what little ire she could find. "You don't need to help me."

"There is a distinction between needing and wanting, _Alphwen_ ," he replied, with as much coolness as she, but Bella still shivered as those seductive words echoed in her mind. "You'll learn soon enough."

She shivered as she looked up at him, his hands still around her waist, her gaze dropping to his lips and back up as she began to feel dangerously overheated. He still hadn't put her down properly.

"Where are we?" Bella asked, managing to push away from him, achingly aware it was only because he let her. She turned away, to see the other _Elves_ already making camp and tending to the horses. To her horror, Bella even glimpsed amused expressions on some of their faces before she reached for my pack with consternation.

" _Eregion_ , a day's ride from _Hollin_. It was an _Elvish_ land, before the Dark Lord came," _Haldir_ replied, and she listened as his attention left her for a split second. "We will make for the Pass of _Caradhras_ before the winter snows come and make it impassable."

"I have almost no idea where you're talking about," she sighed after a moment. She had studied some maps in _Rivendell_ , but she could remember very little. Particularly around him, when he was standing so close to her still.

She had to remind herself yet again that she couldn't do this, she wouldn't do this no matter what temptation he threw her way.

Desperate to distract him, Bella dug out her mat and blanket, while still talking. "I didn't think _Elves_ needed to sleep much."

Then she straightened and he was right behind her!

Bella tried to veer away, but her legs were stiff and sore, so she stumbled. The lustful look in _Haldir's_ dark eyes immediately turned to concern as he bent to catch her up. ' _Wonderful…'_ now she was pressed tightly against him once more, albeit her back to his torso so she was not looking directly at him.

Thank God.

"Isabella, are you well?" he asked in a harsh whisper, as her knees weakened even more. His arm was tight around her, leaving little space between them, and she felt every breath of his body like it was her own.

"Fine," Bella spat through gritted teeth, eying the _Elves_ watching them covertly, again with amusement on their faces. "You're holding me too close!"

"No I am not," he replied, whispering in her ear. "They know you are mine, now it's time for you to accept the fact."

"I belong to no one," Bella replied, incensed. "So let me go."

"Never," he replied, just as fiercely, just as quietly. The next thing she knew, he had swept her off her feet, laying her down on her sleeping mat before she could so much as blink. "Now tell me what pains you."

"Nothing, I'm fine," Bella replied, but then she moved my leg, and she couldn't hold back her wince this time, accompanied by a hiss of in-drawn breath through gritted teeth.

"You are a stubborn one, my Bella," he hissed quietly beneath his breath, while she glared at him. "I did not think how little time you've spent on horseback. You will grow used to it, in time. And in answer to your question, usually we would not stop but we must rest the horses. And you, Bella, you cannot go without stopping to rest."

"I do not mean to be a burden," she murmured, upset that they were forced to go slow because of her. It seemed she was always going to be a burden to someone. A gentle but firm grip on her chin forced her head up once more to meet _Haldir's_ fierce, darkening gaze.

"You are not a burden," he ground out. "Never speak those words again."

"Do not tell me what to do," she growled at him, as he laid her feet across his lap, removing her boots. "I am not yours to command, and what the hell are you doing!?"

"You are mine, Bella, whether you like it or not," he replied, almost wearily before answering her question. "I am no healer but I may be able to help the ache in your muscles. If you will let me?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" she asked tiredly. She was exhausted and his touch on her ankle through the stocking felt exquisite.

"No, not really," he breathed. "Now hold still."

Bella sighed and did as he bid, too tired to argue, as he passed his hand up her calf, bending it slightly as his strong hand curved around the muscle. Where his hands passed, a tingling warmth swept the skin, even through her clothes, and she was only too aware of the heat of his body.

The ache in her calf muscles abated to a tolerable throb, then he did the same to my other calf. Bella closed her eyes, as his hands continued to heal her, but she jerked when one slid up the back of my thigh.

" _Haldir_!"

"Keep still," he hissed. She forced herself not to react as his hands both soothed and tortured her, making her shiver, her breath coming short. His thumb brushed the inside of her leg, and even through the leather, she felt the heat radiating from his fingers. Bella looked up, into his heated eyes and shuddered again. She had a funny feeling that she would probably be flat on her back now if it weren't for the other _Elves_.

Finally the torture stopped, and she forced herself to pretend she was not disappointed. No way, not at all.

On the upside, her legs were feeling much better. "Thank you," Bella said softly, as _Haldir_ made to stand. He inclined his head, before leaning in and planting a kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered, and she closed her eyes, wishing she was stronger.

"Rest, eat some food. I must see to the Lady and to the watch," he murmured, and then he was gone.

Shivers racked Bella's body well into the night, and when she slept, she dreamed of him.

* * *

Their journey continued the same as the first day. Riding until sundown, then _Haldir_ would ease the aches from Bella's muscles and she would sleep, a deep, dreamless sleep of pure exhaustion.

They had left _Hollin_ and now were entering the Pass of _Caradhras_. The walls of the Misty Mountains rose up around them, as they paused for the night. It would be their last pause until they reached the other side, for dangers lurked in the shadowy mountains that not even the _Elves_ would court.

From what Bella had overheard, it had something to do with creatures called _Orcs_. Once _Haldir_ had returned from organising the watches, she asked him about what she had overheard.

She did not expect his face to darken as it did. "They are abominations, our ancient enemy. During the First Age of this world, the first Dark Lord, _Morgoth_ , captured _Elves_ , those of my Kindred who did not go on the journey to _Valinor_. The _Avari_ ," he began to explain.

The _Avari_. The Unwilling.

Bella remembered the stories Lord _Elrond_ had told her of the First Age, of the beginning of the _Elves_ , the war of the _Silmarils_ , and of the _Valar_. The Unwilling Ones were _Elves_ who did not answer the summons to _Valinor_ , preferring to stay in darkness. They were different from other _Elves_ , rougher, even more secretive. No one, not even other _Elves_ , had ever seen much of them since the ruinous wars of the First Age.

"What happened to them?" Bella asked, pulling her cloak closer around her, oddly chilled by what _Haldir_ had just explained.

" _Morgoth_ tortured them, kept them in dark, cold places, mutilated them beyond recognition, twisted their minds until all thought of what they once were was gone. They hated the Light, they hated us, and they grew in numbers, and so the _Orc_ was born. Our worst enemy," he continued brusquely.

She shivered, hearing the disgust in his voice. "You hate them," she murmured. It wasn't a question.

"They have attacked not just us but humans, dwarves and all Free races for millennia. They show no pity, no mercy, just sheer bloodlust and brutality. Do not pity them, Bella, for they will not pity you," he snapped, and she glared back at him. He held her gaze, before his hard look disappeared and he smirked.

"Sleep, my Bella," he bent and kissed her forehead. "You will need it."

"Somehow, I get the idea that you're not talking about _Orc_ attacks," she muttered to herself. He just grinned wickedly, and she wanted to strangle him. Or kiss him…

"The Misty Mountains are crawling with _Orcs_ , after we deserted _Hollin_. This way is dangerous, but it is faster than going around the mountain passes. There is some chance we might encounter those filthy creatures, so you must be on your guard. Do you possess a weapon?" he continued.

"Yes. Lord _Elrond_ gave me this as a parting gift," Bella replied, reaching into her pack and pulling out the exquisitely forged knife he had given her.

 _Haldir_ _'_ _s_ face blanked. "This is an ancient blade, an heirloom of _Doriath_ , the Lord _Celeborn_ _'_ _s_ birthplace," he explained, in shock.

"Why would Lord _Elrond_ give something so precious to me?" she breathed, shocked, as he handed it back to her. "He told me it was forged in _Rivendell_!"

"Why must you ask such silly questions?" he sighed heavily, turning her shocked look right back into a glare. "My guess is that he knew you would refuse it if you knew of it's lineage and value. Do you know how to use it?"

"No, I-" Bella stuttered, still in shock.

"Then I will teach you. Tomorrow, early, before we depart," he cut her off, before standing and marching away briskly, leaving her to stare after him with her mouth open. Mind still adrift in wonder at the gift Lord _Elrond_ had vouchsafed her.

* * *

He did indeed wake Bella up early the next morning, an hour earlier than needed, and the human blinked owlishly up at him in the grey morning of the Mountains, from the cocoon of her blanket.

"Five more minutes," she grumbled, pulling her hood over her face. She sensed his amusement, as he chuckled, before kneeling down beside her somnolent form.

"What good will five more minutes of sleep do?" he asked curiously, as she peeked out from under her hood at him peevishly. Damn, he looked good! How fair was it he could look like a model in the mornings while she woke up looking like a scarecrow? "Wake up, slug!"

"You did not just call me a slug!?" she growled, glaring at him as she sat up. He looked puzzled.

"Yes, I did," he stated.

"Urgh, never mind. My world talking again," Bella replied, reminding herself to lay off the old way she had spoken back in Forks. _Haldir_ held out a hand for her, to help her rise, and she stood.

"Was it customary to use such prickly rudeness in your world?" he asked, as she hunted in her pack for some _lembas_.

"Only when rudely woken up at the break of dawn by an all too sure of himself _Elf_ ," Bella replied testily. _Haldir_ just smirked, before leaning in and kissing her forehead again. Her breath stuttered, and her heart pounded, even while she frowned at him.

"Stop that!" she muttered, to which he simply looked at her.

"No," he replied firmly.

At that implacable word, steeped in grim determination, her gaze dropped to his lips and then back up to his eyes, before she was forced to look away. An awkward silence fell between them, in that little dell where their travelling party rested.

Finally _Haldir_ spoke again. "I will give you a few minutes for your ablutions, then I will teach you to use your knife."

When Bella returned to the camp, most of it had been cleared away, leaving no trace, and the _Elves_ waited to depart. _Haldir_ stood in the cleared space, his cloak thrown over a nearby boulder, _Ernil_ waiting patiently a few feet away, already saddled and bridled.

He gestured to her, her knife held in his hand, and one of his own in the other. There was heat in his dark eyes.

She stood before him, forcing herself to stay relaxed under his gaze, as he stepped near, fighting the instinctive tensing of muscles brushed by his body as he passed behind her.

Then he began to speak, and his words were as seductive as they were harsh and matter of fact.

"In battle, there can be no mercy, no hesitation. You must remain on your feet at all times. If you fall, you will die," he told her silkily. " _Orcs_ show no mercy, and nor will Men of evil will, particularly to a young beauty like you."

"I am no beauty," Bella replied, raising my chin. He eyed her hotly, before handing her the knife. He swept behind Bella, and as she raised the knife, his hand closed around hers, as she felt her heart pound.

"Hold it like this," he spoke cleared as he corrected her hold. "The weapon must be a part of you, a part of your body like the horn of a boar, or the antler of a stag. Your movements must be flowing, like a river, moving from one strike to another seamlessly. Understand?"

Bella nodded, as he moved away and executed a move that took her breath away.

' _Damn it, Bella, concentrate!'_

Swallowing her sudden flare of desire, she copied the move, nearly stumbling on the rocky ground.

"Again," _Haldir_ barked. "Your movements must be swift, short like the stab of a wasp. Now try it again."

She repeated the movement, managing to avoid falling over this time, and he smiled in satisfaction. "Better."

He taught her how to thrust, jab, to stab and to block. Bella repeated the movements under his eye over and over until it felt like her limbs were on fire, and she could move no more.

"Now, you must practice against an opponent," he breathed, and she wanted to roll into a ball and refuse to move. Her tunics stuck her back, sticky with sweat, and the chain of _Arwen_ _'_ _s_ gift was cold around her dewy neck.

" _Haldir_ , please, no more. I-!" she began, but in a flash of grey movement in the misty morning, he moved and she was forced to block. His knife halted an inch away from her head.

"You cannot say 'please, no more' in battle, Isabella. Now defend yourself!" he snarled. But all she could do was block his attacks as he backed her towards the mountain wall.

If he did that, she would be dead.

Desperately, Bella searched for a way to evade him, and she dug deeper for strength. And she found it.

As if awaiting her call, a wellspring of energy sprang up and suffused her every cell, and suddenly _Haldir_ _'_ _s_ attacks were not so heavy and they did not send shockwaves up her arms with every parry. She could see his movements, and she could think faster, predict his next move and decide on her own counterattack.

As he swung towards her again, silver hair flashing in the weak sunlight, she ducked under his guard, slipping to the side. His eyes blanked with shock for a moment, before he grinned predatorily and came at her with renewed aggression. Grimly, Bella decided to take the initiative, hefting her knife and turning in a spin to slash at him. He grabbed her wrist, but she refused to let go, even as his knife rose to her throat. Bella slipped her wrist from his grip, raising her own knife to his throat.

"You are extraordinary, _Alphwen_ ," he breathed. She felt breathless, not from fatigue, but from exhilaration and a sense of the power surging through her veins.

But it scared her too.

"What's happening to me?" she asked quietly, and his exhilarated smile faded. "I am human, I-I…"

She was human, mortal. She should not have been able to get near _Haldir_ , let alone draw with him in a fight. He should have defeated her easily.

What was happening to her?


	9. Chapter 9

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners**

* * *

Isabella was silent within the circle of his arms as they rode on, her body stiff and tense. Since they had left the dell where they had sheltered for the night, she had said nothing, and had barely moved within the cradle of her arms.

 _Haldir_ loved having her there. But the pleasure of feeling her in his arms, something every inch of his being growled was his right, was outweighed by the concern he felt at the growing confusion in her mind.

And the fear.

In truth, as a mortal, she shouldn't have been able to hold him off for long, let alone match his skill with a blade. She was only a novice, but she was a natural when it came to fighting, it seemed. She learned quickly, and she would make a fine warden.

Even if some part of him recoiled from allowing her anywhere near danger, but his Bella was not the type to be gainsaid. If she wished to fight, she would and if she were ever in danger of any sort, like then as they travelled down to the _Dimrill Dale_ with the danger of _Orcs_ ever present, he would rather she know how to defend herself adequately than leave her unprotected.

He loved her too much for that. He was only truly coming to an understanding of how much he loved his little swan maiden, his Isabella, how much he wanted and needed her. Most _Elves_ married early in their lives, before they reached their first century usually, and then stayed wed even after the death of a spouse. They did not remarry, and they did not covet another's mate; they always remained faithful. A sense of duty had prevented _Haldir_ from taking a wife, and to be truthful, he had not found an _elleth_ to whom he wished to pledge his heart and my body.

Until Bella. He knew not how she came to be there, in _Middle-Earth_ , in his life and his heart, but he did know she was mine, and he loved her. He felt everything that she felt, and he knew she wanted him too but the fear, the spectre of Edward Cullen, held her back from doing as her heart desired.

But there was another fear in her, which was even more urgent. She was afraid of herself.

 _Haldir_ knew Bella did not value herself, but from what his Lady had told him, she knew not of the changes taking place within her, and in her body. To him, she was as beautiful now as the moment he first set eyes upon her, but she shone with an inner radiance, a light no mortal possessed. Had she but noticed, she would see that she was no longer as tired as she once was, that she slept less, felt less pain from riding for long hours, and she grew stronger with every day. The force of her blows countering his own were more like to a young _elfling's_ , newly trained and untested.

But Bella did not see this, not yet. He did not understand this riddle himself, of how she was changing to resemble a daughter of the _Eldar_ race, despite her rounded ears, but she was determined to make her see her true worth.

No matter how long it took. Hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries…

But she might not have that much time. Bella was still mortal, he could sense that truth, and she would age and die. He did not possess the choice of the _Peredhel_ , to forsake his immortality if he desired and become mortal. They would be sundered eventually.

But _Haldir_ did not care. His love for Bella was too strong to deny.

"When we reach _Lórien_ , I shall have to instruct you in the arts of war, if you desire it," _Haldir_ began, trying to ease her from her depression. She almost started in his arms.

"You would want me to fight?" she asked quietly, almost disbelievingly.

"No, I would not. But if you desired it, I could not stop you, and I would rather you learned how to defend yourself than remain defenceless. Times grow dark," he replied, and he sensed her surprise, and her pleasure.

"He would not have wanted me to do so," she said finally, deathly quiet and her tone cool. _Haldir_ bristled, feeling some anger rise, but he forced himself to calm.

"I am not Edward Cullen," he breathed, as coolly as she, and she inclined her head.

"No, you're not," she admitted, almost to herself. They lapsed back into thoughtful silence as they rode on, but _Haldir_ felt the slight thawing in Bella as she unconsciously leaned back into his arms. He could do nothing but hope.

Their party passed into the _Dimrill Dale_ , the gentle rush of the _Silverlode_ as it made its way to his beloved _Lórien_ lifting his heart. Their party had left the grey mountains behind, and he gently shook Bella from the stupor she had fallen into, from the rhythm of their ride.

"Behold, we are nearly home, Bella. There lies the river _Silverlode_ , and its course runs deep into _Lothlórien_ , where it merges with the _Celebrant_ and flows into _Anduin_. Behind us lies the Walls of _Moria_ , the great Dwarvish city beneath the Mountains of Mist," he pointed with one hand, the other guiding _Ernil_ , as she looked around her, and he sensed her wonder. "There is the _Mirrormere_ , where _Durin_ , first King of the Dwarves looked within and saw a crown of stars."

 _Haldir_ glanced ahead to the front of the host, and exchanged a glance with his brothers. He had spent little time with them on this journey home, but he knew they understood. _Rúmil_ had his own wife, and _Orophin_ while still unbound, was betrothed to an _elleth_.

He reined _Ernil_ in, and dismounted, ignoring Bella's cry of surprise as he pulled her to the ground in his arms. "Come, you must see the _Mirrormere_ before we go on. We will only be a few moments," he told her, as she walked alongside him, matching him stride for stride without effort. Just another sign of how she was changed physically.

 _Haldir_ also had another motive in showing her the _Mirrormere_. Its waters were deep and clear, undisturbed, hence its name.

Perhaps now, Bella might see her true self.

* * *

 _Haldir_ was insistent as he pulled her along, their cloaks flapping in the early morning breeze. It did not feel like a month since they had left _Rivendell_ , it felt like days. Forks was but a distant memory.

The mountains rose sheer and white behind her, their peaks buried in snow that sparkled like diamonds in the weak sunlight, peeking its rays through the dark clouds. They had made it just in time, it seemed.

The mere lay before them, darker than any water she had ever seen,, darker than even than the waters of the sea around La Push, it's colour a deep sapphire, not quite black. She stopped beside it, _Haldir_ at her back, the _Elves_ awaiting them just over the rise of the hill. She knelt down by its edge, and looked into its infinite depths as the mountain winds ruffled her hair in its braid and she pulled her cloak closer around her shoulders.

She looked into the _Mirrormere_ , and thoughts rose to her mind unbidden. _Haldir's_ words in particular…

' _I am not Edward Cullen…'_

That was undeniably true. _Haldir_ was not Edward, and his care for her was different. He did not seek to wrap her in cotton wool, or keep her blind to the dangers of the world. His promise of training her was proof of that. He would not leave her, she was sure of that but…

She would still age and die, where he would not. She would not do that to him; she would not be selfish and allow him to suffer for it.

It was a painful choice, but she had to make it. The bond which existed in their minds trembled with the strength of his passion, and she felt its reciprocal fire rise within her. For his sake, she would resist.

She would not subject him to an eternity of pain.

Bella's thoughts turned to the fear she felt choking her even now, the fear not of _Haldir_ , but of herself. She was changing, and she didn't understand why. What was she?

Bella looked down into the Mirrormere, and thought she saw a crown of stars, before another vision slowly shimmered into view.

It was of a woman, slender, pale as a lily, knelt by the side of the mere, her long hair, shining auburn mixed with streaks of _Elven_ gold, held back in a braid. Dirt marred her skin, and her clothes were wrinkled with travel but she was dressed as one of the _Elves_. She was beautiful and graceful, her white features like a morning of spring, still blighted by frost, her eyes deep pools full of sorrow and pain; a vision from a time long passed maybe?

Then the sun glinted off a pendant shaped as a swan, and Bella froze. It couldn't be, the woman before her was beautiful and radiant as an _Elven_ queen of old, an inner light shining in her eyes and beneath her skin, but for the rounded ears of a human. It couldn't be her.

But it was, and _Haldir_ placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Do you see now?" he breathed questioningly, and she gasped, staring at him in shock.

"I don't understand," she breathed. "That's not me, that can't be me."

"But it is," _Haldir_ replied firmly, a statement of fact rather than a question. "You cannot deny it any longer, Isabella. You cannot deny who you are, who you have become, any more."

Bella just stared at him, dumbstruck and her heart pounding, as he inclined his head to hers, making their lips brush in an aching, incomplete kiss. Both reassuring and devastated at once, as Bella trembled and teetered on the edge of something…

* * *

Then the first arrow struck, destroying the peace of the morning.

Bella could only stare at the arrow, its shaft still quivering from its impact against the ground, black, covered in some ugly slime and long in the shaft.

" _Orcs_! Come!" _Haldir_ urged her up; already pulling her away as she glimpsed what looked like a black cloud streaming from the Eastern gate of _Moria_ , the sunlight glinting off dirty armour, before the sun was hidden behind a bank of cloud.

As soon as the sun disappeared, the _Orcs_ came faster, and _Haldir_ had thrown her onto _Ernil_ _'_ _s_ back she knew where she was. Bella clutched at the reins as she stared down into his dark eyes.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, as the other _Elves_ , the wardens and those geared for battle already began to form a defensive perimeter after a few shouted commands from _Haldir_.

" _Ernil_ will bear you to safety. _Orophin_ will lead in my stead; you must do as he says. Protect the Lady," he told her quickly. "I must lead wardens and hold the _Orcs_ off."

" _Haldir_ -?" Bella began but he pulled her lips to his own, kissing her hard as she melted under his onslaught. Bella kissed back, greedily taking all he would give her but giving everything of herself that he demanded in return. It ended as quickly as it had begun, and she was left bereft and breathless _on Ernil_ _'_ _s_ back.

"Take care, _meleth nin_ ," he whispered against her lips, before he called to _Ernil_ in _Sindarin_ and the great horse tore away from _Haldir_. Bella cried out, and she looked over my shoulder as she galloped towards the main group of _Elves_ clustered around the Lady _Galadriel_.

Desperate fear clutched her heart, and she was shaking from the force of the love pounding within the bond between them. Hers, and his.

She wanted him to survive so desperately. She _needed_ him to survive, to come back to her. The fear, black and corrosive, swept aside all resistance, all reason.

' _Please, please, come back to me. Please_ _…'_

 _Ernil_ reached the group of _Elves_ who were not fighting and led her straight to the Lady _Galadriel_ where the great _Elvish_ Lady stood with _Orophin_ and her Guard.

" _Alphwen_ ," she breathed, as Bella dismounted. "Come, we must make for _Lothlórien_."

"What about _Haldir_ and the others?" I asked, a similarly pained look on _Orophin_ _'_ _s_ face.

"They will come. When we reach _Lórien_ , the wardens will join us," the Lady replied. "We must retreat; for many of us do not possess the weapons to fight the _Orcs_."

Just as Bella opened her mouth to insist that she stay, a hail of _Orcish_ arrows fell around them, and the cries of those hit rent the air. Bella crouched down behind _Ernil_ , the brave stallions unmoving amongst the chaos of battle, Bella drawing her knife as the snarls of _Orcs_ filled the air and the cries of _Elves_ as they did battle.

And she finally saw her first _Orc_. It was a pathetic, filthy creature, like to an _Elf_ in its ears, but bent and swarthy, clumsy and disgusting with its lank hair pulled back in a mockery of an _Elvish_ braid. Bella felt no pity, just disgust as it leered and growled at her, drawing a long scimitar, its hand carved in a monstrous likeness of a grinning face.

Bella dimly heard voices calling her name, both her names, she heeded them not. The _Orc_ swung at her wildly, but she ducked and spun, bringing the knife down across his torso. Metal clashed against metal, but did not pierce, the shock sending waves up her arm. Bella darted away, as the _Orc_ came on, her blow having glanced off his roughly made hauberk.

" _Alphwen_!" a voice called. She dimly realised it was _Orophin_ , _Haldir_ _'_ _s_ brother. "Their armour is weak at the neck and under the arm!"

Bella spotted another knife on the floor and grabbed it up, hefting it thrust them up in a cross as the _Orc_ almost slashed her head in two.

She twisted away, fending off blow after blow, before the _Orc_ stumbled on a loose rock and she lunged forward, without conscious thought, stabbing one knife through the weak spot at his neck. With a repulsive gurgling sound, he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Breathing hard, Bella looked up, feeling a warmth across her cheek as she stared around. Despite her own battle, the _Orcs_ had been routed and they were victorious.

"Isabella!" a voice called, and felt _Haldir_ _'_ _s_ fear and relief she turned to see him sprinting towards her, as she felt joy burst over her heart. He swept Bella up in his arms, and she clung to him, burying her face in his hair. In that moment she just couldn't fight anymore.

"Thank the _Valar_ , you foolish, foolish, brave woman!" he whispered fiercely into her neck. Bella shivered as his lips pressed against her skin, planting feverish kisses up her the column of her throat to her lips, taking them passionately and needily, as she moaned and pulled herself closer.

"I'm foolish?" she gasped in outrage, when he released her mouth. "Hark who's talking!"

"You have _Orc_ blood on your cheek, my warrior," he replied huskily, and she almost melted. Almost.

"Stop trying to distract me," she growled.

 _Haldir_ just smiled and led her away, where the survivors waited, the bodies of _Orcs_ strewn about haphazardly. Bella was relieved to see no _Elves_ among the dead, although some bore wounds as they passed them.

The Lady _Galadriel_ turned to them as they reached her, a motherly smile dawning as she took in Bella's bloody blade and dishevelled appearance. She probably looked a mess.

"You have courage, Isabella," she said softly to her, as she held out a hand. "You have done well."

"It was only one _Orc_ ," Bella mumbled, embarrassed.

"My Lady, we should hasten to _Lórien_ -" _Haldir_ began, as Bella chanced to look down, glimpsing a flash of black out of the corner of her eye, and saw as if in slow motion, one of the black corpses move, its clawed hand raising a dagger.

It was directly behind the Lady.

Bella threw herself in front of Lady _Galadriel_ , and something punched her in the gut, winding her but her only thought was saving the Lady.

A cry left her lips as she pushed the Lady around and aside, trying to push her away from danger. Chaos erupted, and she was dimly aware of _Elves_ leaping upon the wounded _Orc_ and finishing it off.

"Isabella…" Lady _Galadriel_ breathed in alarm, calling Bella back to herself and she was shocked to see red blood on the Lady's pure white robe. Then Bella looked down and saw the dagger hilt protruding from her lower stomach. In shock, numb, her hand trembled as she felt her own blood, hot and sticky, on her fingers, a feverish burning erupting all over her body as she collapsed.

She was only barely aware of _Haldir_ _'_ _s_ arms as he caught her up, with a cry of anguish, and she clung to his voice.

' _Haldir…'_

He watched, helpless, as Bella threw herself between the _Orc_ and the Lady. He saw with agonising precision how the knife went in, but his Bella, his beautiful, strong Bella, would not be cowed. She pushed the Lady _Galadriel_ to safety, before even noticing she was injured.

Then she collapsed and he lifted her into his arms.

"Isabella, _meleth nin_ ," he breathed. "Hold on."

"The wound is deep and I fear the blade poisoned. We must hasten!" the Lady _Galadriel_ cried, as he mounted _Ernil_ , taking Bella in his arms, limp as a rag doll, fear as black and corrosive as the poison flooding her blood suffusing every thought in his mind, bar one. One he clung to, fiercely, with all his might, praying to any deity that might listen that they make it true.

' _Hold on, my Isabella. Hold on…'_


	10. Chapter 10

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners**

* * *

Their progress down from the _Dimrill Dale_ was slow, as Bella was too injured to be jostled so, as he carried her in his arms atop _Ernil_. They eventually stopped and made a bed with cloaks, laying her upon it as _Haldir_ despatched wardens to the borders a few leagues distant, to fetch help.

Night was drawing in, and they were wary of further attack. Some of their people had remained in the Dale to burn the carcasses of the _Orcs_ and guard against any more forces coming from _Moria_ or the _Dimrill Stair_.

Bella was deathly pale, her wound bound tightly, but she continuously thrashed in delirium, moaning incoherently. _Haldir_ was no healer, he could see a fever from the poisoned blade burned in her veins, sapping her strength.

A hand curved his shoulder, and he looked around into his Lady's wise, omnipotent eyes. There was no smile on her luminescent face, and her gaze was grave.

" _Alphwen_ is strong," she told him quietly. "This poison drains her life, but she is fighting."

He looked down at his Isabella, and took her hand. It burned.

"I cannot lose her, my Lady," he breathed. "And I fear her mortality will not lend her the strength to fight this poison."

"Do not doubt her, _Haldir_ ," the Lady suddenly smiled, her hair and robes glimmering in the twilight. "There is more to her than first meets the eye. There are few in _Middle-Earth_ who have the power to keep me out of their minds, and Isabella does so without conscious thought. I do not think even the Dark Lord could penetrate her thoughts. And there is more…"

He thought the Lady might go on, but she stopped talking, and she lapsed into thought. He could not deny Bella was changing, had changed, and for the Lady to be unable to see into her heart and mind…

"I will do what I can for her," the Lady murmured, and he stood aside, although he still held her hand. The Lady knelt and placed her hand on Bella's dewed forehead, sweeping back her hair. "She burns," she breathed. "But this fire can destroy her or remake her anew. I will do what I can, but she must make the final decision, to live or to fall into darkness."

The Lady closed her eyes, and _Haldir_ watched as she strove to heal the young mortal laid out between them. A small frown marred her smooth skin, and her mouth tightened, as Bella gasped.

His Lady suddenly exhaled, and Bella stilled, and such an expression of peace came over her, that he bent my head, to kiss her forehead. "I have called her back from the brink. She is strong, her soul forged as if from fire, but her heart glows like gold," the Lady him, rising gracefully. "Isabella Swan is not beaten yet."

He did not answer, as he looked down at Bella, now peacefully sleeping on the makeshift bed, and he chafed her cold hands. He thought back to her words in the stable at _Rivendell_ , and the scalding kisses she had pressed on him when I had pulled her to him not long ago.

Was her resolution weakening? Was there hope?

"There may be more than you think," the Lady broke his reverie, and he gazed into her deep blue eyes. "Bella has a choice to make, one she is making even now, but which she does not yet realise or understand. You must help her, _Haldir_."

"I do not understand," he replied, frowning.

"You will," she assured him, with a gentle smile before she moved away and left him to his silent vigil.

* * *

Bella was surrounded by darkness, lost, burning hot and frightened. Leering faces appeared out of the dark, cloying and pawing at her, mocking her as she pushed them away.

She could not see, she could not feel beyond what sensations the nightmare world gave her. What had happened? Where was she? Where was _Haldir_?

She called his name, but she only heard gleeful shrieks and more foul laughter. She spun, searching for something, anything but there was only the dark and the leering faces.

Bella just wanted to sleep, to leave behind this horrible world. Any strength she felt dissipated and she fell to her knees.

' _Alphwen…'_

' _Haldir…?'_

But no, it wasn't _Haldir_. It was another voice, one she had heard once before. That voice, familiar, warm, loving as a father to his daughter, pulled her from the darkness.

' _The world has not finished with thee, Alphwen of Rivendell and Lothlórien. You have much yet to do, and a choice to understand…'_

' _What choice?! I've made no choice…'_

' _Yes you have. Now you have to understand it. Come back to the light, and back to those who need you, Isabella Swan…'_

* * *

' _Isabella…'_

Another voice joined them, and the darkness was already lightening. It was like a cool wave of water, washing away the invisible flames licking at her skin. _Arwen_?

No. The Lady _Galadriel_.

' _Come back, Isabella. Come back.'_

* * *

But she was still blind and she could not see her. She could only call out, _'I'm coming!'_

' _Go to the light. It will lead you home…'_

Light? What light? Bella spun but saw nothing, and she felt like screaming in frustration. Then, as if a new sense was opened to her, she felt a light grow within herself she closed her eyes and grasped it. Here, within the confines of her heart and soul, she was safe from all intrusion, behind ramparts of flame and gates of unbreakable steel. She saw more strength inside than she had ever known was possible, but the steel did not cut nor did the flames burn her. They were her, were as part of her as her hair or her eyes, and so they could not harm her, not unless she let them. They broke over her like waves upon the shore, gentle and loving, yet she sensed their hidden ferocity and she laughed in wild exhilaration.

She was safe. This time, when darkness fell over her vision, she allowed it to take her, away from nightmare, away from pain and into the healing oblivion of sleep.

* * *

When Bella awoke, it was to a canopy of silver barked trees that glowed with an inner radiance, their leaves edged with gold, sliding away as quickly as they came.

"She awakens," a voice, unfamiliar, murmured, and she felt herself lowered. She was lying on some makeshift bed of cloaks and tree branches. She looked to the side and saw a tall, golden haired _Elf_ clad in silver and grey, wise and beautiful. "Her strength returns."

The Lady came into view on her other side, and smiled down her. "Welcome to _Lothlórien_ , Isabella Swan."

Bella smiled weakly, but could barely move her fingers. The poison and her subsequent delirium had left her extremely weakened. Then a familiar face came into her line of sight, and her heart raced with new life in her chest.

 _Haldir_.

Bella slept, at peace, with the _Elf_ she loved nearby, in the land of _Lórien_.


	11. Chapter 11

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners**

* * *

Bella slept for what felt like days, at peace, and at all times she was aware of _Haldir_ nearby, watching over her protectively.

She was still weak and her stomach ached with a fiery pain whenever she moved, but one day she awoke and she was no longer senseless. She opened her eyes to the white canopy above her and realised she was in some kind of pavilion, a sweet breeze blowing through, teasing her senses. Her head was supported by deep pillows, and she only needed to tilt her head to look in front of her.

She was indeed in some kind of pavilion, or so she thought but her first thoughts about the roof were wrong. While the walls were no doubt canvas, the ceiling was wooden, and seemingly glowed; not golden like _Rivendell_ but with an icy radiance, sylvan and ancient. Everything seemed to shine with light and purity, even her own hand when she raised it. She had never noticed how transparent her own skin was, how fragile it looked. All the scars of their month long journey had been washed away, and her hair felt silky to the touch.

The bed Bella laid in was low slung, and as far as she could tell, had no back or sides but she felt in no danger of falling out, surrounded by pillows and blankets as she was. A small, beautifully and intricately carved table stood nearby, a bowl heaped with fruit and a carafe of water stood upon it. Her pack was slung against a chest made of some clean white wood, plain but serviceable, her knife lying atop it, in its scabbard. A rug of some fine, silvery thread lay upon the wooden floor, and she forced herself to rise, wincing as the movement pulled at her wound.

"You are awake," a voice murmured, and she looked around to see the same tall, golden-haired _Elf_ she had glimpsed when, half delirious and only just healed, she had arrived in _Lothlórien_. "You must be careful not to exert yourself overmuch."

He moved forward, his grey and white robes sliding gracefully over the grey floor of her room, as he bent over Bella and rearranged her coverlet. Bella slumped back, tired again as she gazed up at the foreign _Elf_. She had met many in _Rivendell_ , and more since during her journey among the _Galadhrim_ but this one held a power within him she had recognised in Lord _Elrond_ and Lady _Galadriel_ , his deep eyes, ancient and wise, strength in the line of his jaw and the clean, mighty lines of his body. There was a sensuality, in his look and voice, also that Lord _Elrond_ did not share, and it made her quiver, not with desire, not like _Haldir_ , but with a thrill like dipping her toes into a cold river.

"Who are you?" she breathed, as he smoothed the coverlet over her shoulders.

"I am _Celeborn_ , Lord of this realm and husband to the Lady _Galadriel_ , whose life you saved. I owe you a great debt for that," he smiled at the young woman gravely, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. Bella looked down, at the coverlet, embroidered with many intricate patterns, so complex and yet simple it hurt her eyes to attempt to follow them.

"There's no debt, my Lord. Any one of the others would have done the same," she replied, and he inclined his mighty head.

"Indeed, but they did not have the chance. You did. It was a brave and noble deed but I see my talking of this upsets you, young one," he stopped, noticing her embarrassment. Gentle fingers on Bella's chin steadily drew it up, until she had no choice but to look into Lord _Celeborn's_ deep eyes. "Do not flinch from your deeds, if they are worthy of praise, _Alphwen._ You saved our Lady, my wife and dearest heart of many millennia, and for that I am grateful."

She nodded, as gracefully she could, and fidgeted slightly beneath the blankets. Lord _Celeborn_ eyed her piercingly.

"Where am I?" Bella asked, finally, unable to stand anymore of his scrutiny. And she had thought Lord _Elrond_ had been bad!

" _Caras Galadhon_ , the chief dwelling within our realm. We set up the pavilion on your talan so you may not feel so daunted by the height, until you grow used to it. Tomorrow, if you are better, you shall see the city, a little, but for now, rest, Lady _Alphwen_. Rest," the _Elven_ Lord replied, with a gentle smile and a hand across her brow. Bella opened her mouth to ask about _Haldir_ , who she had noticed was not with them, nor could she sense him nearby, but her weariness was still deep and she sank back into blissful oblivion.

When next Bella awoke, she was alone still and so she lay still and thought about the events of the past few weeks. She had half-expected some kind of nightmare after her encounter with the _Orcs_ in _Dimrill Dale_ but it seemed _Lothlórien_ did not allow any such malady to befall her inhabitants.

It was called the Dreamflower after all.

She hadn't felt such peace for a long time, and she luxuriated in it for a while. But dark thoughts soon interrupted her, and they all centred on _Haldir_.

Where was he? Was he well?

She didn't remember him being injured in the skirmish against the _Orcs_ but…no, she would feel it if he were hurt. The bond they shared was still a mystery but that much she did know. She would feel it.

She loved him, she loved him so much it hurt like a great, open cut when he was not near her, when she could not feel him as distinctly as she had. For one month, he had been a constant in her life, on the road to _Lórien_ , but now he was gone and she missed him. Bella cursed her own foolishness, her selfishness. Perhaps he had realised that she would not so easily crumble to his desire for her, that she would hold firm despite their frenzied, passionate, revealing reunion after the battle, before she was stabbed. Perhaps he had given up…

She should have felt relieved at such a prospect but instead it made her feel cold, weak. The journey had revealed much, had changed much but not how she felt she must resist him, for his sake and her own. She had to.

* * *

But then he appeared at the entrance to her pavilion

He was not dressed in his usual tunic and cloak, but in a set of short, twilight blue robes, from under which she could see his breeches and boots, the neck clasped with a brooch shaped like a leaf. His golden hair was braided back, as always, and his eyes seemed to burn as he looked at her, and her heart burst into full flame.

Oh God, how could she do this? How could she resist this, resist him?

"Bella," he breathed her name like a caress, and she shivered. "How are you faring?"

"I'm better, thank you," she replied, quietly. He answered her unspoken questions as he came towards the bed.

"I apologise for my absence, but I was needed at the borders to co-ordinate our wardens, should any more _Orc_ rabble issue from _Moria_. The Lord and Lady also wished to hold counsel," he explained, and she nodded, trying to be cool. He eyed her for a moment, then smiled rakishly, and sat down beside her. "How is your wound?"

"Better," she replied. "Lord _Celeborn_ intimated I might see some of the city today," I continued, her fear and desire drowned for the moment beneath excitement and curiosity. _Haldir_ smiled at her, and all her problems came flooding back.

"I would enjoy taking you, if you would let me," he whispered, and her eyes widened. Did he mean…? _Haldir_ eyed her shock, and then smirked wickedly. "I meant around the city, although…"

" _Haldir_ ," Bella began sternly, sitting up as gracefully as she could "This cannot be…"

"You're not imagining that you can attempt to pull back from us, are you, my lady?" he began warningly, reaching for her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. She inhaled sharply, wanting to pull her hand away but unable to. Not because of him, but because of her and her traitorous heart and body. "Not after all we have seen, and done, and known now?"

" _Haldir_ , please," she whispered, looking away. She felt any levity in him drain away, and he turned her chin back to look at him, so she was unable to avoid his dark gaze.

"Bella, you are mine and I love you. That is not something you wish to ignore," he murmured, and her skin shivered with the desire and the need behind his words. "That is not something that will fade, or die. I will not tire of you-"

"I know you will not. I accept that," she interrupted him firmly, "but other facts remain the same. I am _**mortal**_ , I will _**die**_! Why will you not grasp this!?"

"Because I don't care. And not all may be as you think," he told her forcefully, but she skipped over that mystical statement. She didn't have time for it now.

Bella was fast losing the will to resist, and she looked down while murmuring his name. " _Haldir_ …"

"Tell me, Bella," he tilted her head back up, gently but inexorably, so she had no escape. "Do you love me?"

She should have lied. But she could not.

"Yes," she whispered, and she could hear the strain in her voice. He still held her hand, and he kissed her knuckles again, while her hand of its own volition caressed his cheek. His lips drifted over her palm, and then her wrist, making her skin flush and her body pound with the throb of her own desire.

"Then say it," he commanded. "Say it, _meleth nin_."

"I love you," Bella breathed, and his breath shuddered against her palm. His lips left her hand, and she closed her eyes as his own hand flew for the nape of her neck, pulling her forward into his kiss. She could not resist, did not attempt to as she pulled herself closer, feeling the promise of his strong, lean body through the thin barrier of her shift. Her stomach wound twinged but she did not flinch, just slid her hands into his hair, barely aware of anything else but the twining of their tongues and the heat of his body as he lowered her to the bed. Somehow, her coverlet had disappeared, and there was no barrier left between their bodies, as his hips settled into the cradle of her thighs, perfect, natural. Oh God, she wanted him.

He broke from her lips, leaving her to frantically attempt to haul on the reins of their interaction and recover her wits, but he stole them again effortlessly as, her hands still buried deep in his golden hair, he trailed his lips down the line of her throat, as Bella arched and whimpered. His hands pulled down the neckline of her shift, pulling it partially down her shoulders so all of her collarbone and the rise of her breasts were revealed. His lips explored ardently, although he did not bare her entirely.

He didn't need to.

His lips devotedly explored the valley between her breasts, the ridge of her collarbone, tongue and teeth marking as he would, his hands hold himself above her so he did not place pressure on her wound. His lips placed one particularly hot, yearning kiss over the space where her heart beat thunderously, and his hand left her side to pull one of her legs up to his hip, so their bodies pressed together even harder than before, making Bella gasp his name.

He stilled, looking up at her, golden hair dishevelled, eyes alight with passion and love, as he leaned up to recapture her lips, and she gave in willingly. He hovered above her lips, holding her gaze ruthlessly.

"Do you still think you can deny this? Defy what is between us?" _Haldir_ asked, as she panted for breath beneath him. But she did not lower her eyes, or look away; instead she watched him defiantly as he chuckled and bent his lips to her neck once more. Bella's eyes rolled back in her head, and she could not deny the urge to arch her spine, a fact he took advantage of to slide his hand beneath the small of her back and lift her closer to his body, as she felt all defiance burn away once more.

"My love," he breathed against the place where her pulse throbbed hotly, before trailing down the column of her neck, "My Isabella," he continued, until he came to the space between her breasts, where her heart pounded against her sternum. " _Mine_."

That last was whispered against her heart, and Bella felt it sink through and imprint itself there. She was _Haldir's_ , and she knew it as he laid his head there, resting on her chest. She held him in a delirium of pleasure.

Bella felt his hand slide beneath her shift, up the line of her thigh, and she shivered as he raised his head. His eyes sparked, as she held him tightly in her body's embrace. There was only one way which she could hold him closer, and her body burned for it.

She burned for him.

"You are mine," he growled, his hand stopping just short of her hip, the cool air making her shiver deliciously. "As I am yours. I will not give up and one day, you will see that, and I will be waiting,"

Then he was gone, and Bella was left bereft, left alone with her desire, her throbbing heart and the pain in every cell of her body.

* * *

Later that morning, Bella felt completely and utterly depressed when she stirred from her bed. Movement from outside had awoken her, and she blinked at the cool sunlight. An _elleth_ entered, clad in grey and silver, and she smiled as she came towards her, golden hair gleaming in the ethereal sunlight.

"Good afternoon, Lady _Alphwen_ ," she murmured in greeting, as Bella noticed she held a bright purple bundle in her arms. "My Lord and Lady bid you good morning, and ask if you would join them in my Lady's garden today?"

Bella sat up slowly, her strength still lacking, and nodded. "I'd be delighted."

Anything to get up, and find some distraction from _Haldir_. After he had departed, Bella had lain in a stupor of depression and anguish, until sleep gave her a few hours reprieve from the conflict between heart and mind. Now it came rushing back, and Bella was desperate for distraction.

The _elleth_ smiled and held out the bundle in her arms. "A gift from the Lady. A token of her gratitude for saving her life."

Bella blushed and shook her head. "No, I couldn't, really. It was really just a stupid thing to do, please…" she stammered, as the _elleth_ stared at her, a wry smile on her lips.

"Is saving a life the act of a fool?" she asked, clearly a rhetorical question. Bella said nothing, her cheeks a deep scarlet. "You will find, my lady _Alphwen_ , that more than a dress will soon be offered to you in gratitude. Do not hide from noble deeds, and saving a life is the noblest deed of all."

She held out the dress again, and Bella took it, feeling slightly ashamed and graceless. She smiled, the perfume of her gold hair surrounding her as she took her hand.

"I am _Silwen_ ," she introduced herself cheerfully. "And I am happy to meet you."

"Please call me Bella," she replied. "It was my name before everyone started calling me _Alphwen_."

"It suits you," _Silwen_ said, as Bella laughed. "Both names do. Well, I have other tasks to see to. I hope we may meet again in the coming days?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Bella murmured. "And _Silwen_? Thank you."

She laughed and glided away, while she began to sing to herself, a gentle, lilting voice that made Bella want to weep. The mortal looked down at the bundle _Silwen_ had given her, and stretched it out on her bed.

And promptly gasped.

The gown was a perfect, bright amethyst, the sleeves and waist bound with gold thread. The long sleeves fell to the gown's hem, the velvety material shining in the light, the gauze of the sleeves looking like brightly dyed ocean foam. It slid over her head like silk, clinging to her frame, light as gossamer. Bella combed her hair, and made sure the swan pendant _Arwen_ had given her was secured around her neck, before deeming herself fit to meet the Lord and Lady of the _Galadhrim_.

* * *

Bella walked out of the pavilion, surprised to see up close and personal, the trunk of a great, silver tree, its leaves forming a living roof of shining silver over her head. Through gaps in the leaves, she could see the clear blue sky above.

She walked forward to touch it, her hand surprised to find it warm beneath her fingers, not cool like she had expected it to be. She could almost feel a tangible pulse beneath her palm, like a throbbing rhythm of life within the tree.

"It's called a _mallorn_ ," a familiar voice said, as Bella spun around, surprised. Lady _Galadriel_ stood behind her, clothed in shining white, the Lord _Celeborn_ beside her, clad in iridescent silver. "A descendant of _Telperion_ , from my home in the Far West."

"It's beautiful," Bella murmured, turning back to look at its silver bark. "This whole place is beautiful."

"We're glad you think so," Lord _Celeborn_ replied gently. "Come."

"Where is _Haldir_?" Bella asked, wondering that she couldn't feel him in her mind. There was a wall there now.

"He has returned to his duties at the borders," Lady _Galadriel_ informed her gently, and she nodded, not wanting to feel the pain inside her, the agony of his departure. It was like Edward all over again.

Lord _Celeborn_ took Bella's arm and guided her down the long, coiling stairways, letting her rest a few times as she strength faltered, the Lady _Galadriel_ a comforting presence behind her.

At last, they reached the forest floor, and Bella gaped back up, to where they had come, and the emerald city of trees they had just left, a maze of walkways, _flets_ and of course the almost palace like creation of wood she had been housed in.

Lady _Galadriel_ and Lord _Celeborn_ _'_ _s_ house. Not that Bella would call it a house. More like a palace made out of gleaming white wood.

The grass was studded with little golden, star-shaped flowers, called _elanor_ ,the _Lothlórien_ elves singing above their heads. The few they met on the forest floor bowed low to the Lord and Lady, and then to Bella, making her blush.

When Lady _Galadriel_ noticed her discomfort, she laughed gaily. "You must allow us to honour you, Isabella," she told the young woman gently. "Accept it as you would a gift; with good grace."

"I'm just not used to it, that's all," she looked down, as they entered a small, sunken dell, the stone steps cool beneath her bare feet, the tinkling of a small waterfall the only sound. The floor was dotted with more _elanor_ and _niphredril_ , gently undulating like a sea of emerald green until it reached a stone dais, where a graceful column of carved stone stood, and atop it, a plain silver basin.

Bella stopped, as a feeling of something almost holy washed over her. This was a sacred place, inviolable and almost timeless, even more so than either of the _Elven_ realms that she had seen.

The Lady _Galadriel_ caught her looking at the basin, and smiled inscrutably.

"I brought you here, Isabella Swan, to ease your fears, and answer the questions I know you must have," she explained gravely, as Bella turned to her. "Look into the Mirror, and you may find the answers you seek."

Bella stared at her, before she sensed Lord _Celeborn_ leave her side, and her gaze returned to the basin. Hesitantly, she stepped up, the Lady beside her, until she reached the stone dais and the basin.

"Beware," the Lady whispered to Bella. "The Mirror is a guide, and what you will see may have many meanings. There are many futures and many pasts, and the paths connecting them are treacherous."

"I understand," Bella nodded, before she turned and looked into the basin. Its surface was flat, still, the water inside like a sheet of liquid silver. she looked, it rippled, forming images and Bella gasped.

* * *

 _A dark-haired girl, quiet, clutching her books and her schoolbag in hands, as she was pinned by a black gaze_ _…_

 _Bella._

 _Surrounded by drunken thugs, as a silver Volvo spun around the corner of the dark street_ _…_

 _Standing in a meadow, in front of a boy shining like a diamond_ _…_

 _James biting her wrist_ _…_

 _Jasper lunging for her with black murder in his eyes_ _…_

 _Edward tearing her heart in two_ _…_

 _Jake. Phil. Renee. Charlie. Esme. Carlisle. Jasper. Alice. Emmet. Rosalie. Angela. Jess. Mike. Eric. Edward_ _…_

' _ **So many losses, Swan Maiden**_ _…'_

 _That voice again._

 _Another image, that of a crossroads, veiled in mist, but Bella could see one was shrouded in darkness, the other in golden sunlight._

 _And then herself, her face, changed as it was_ _…_

' _ **A choice**_ _ **…'**_

' _What choice?'_

' _ **Thou hast made a choice, Swan Maiden, a choice to live**_ _ **…'**_

Bella felt herself gasp, as a steadying arm held her upright, but she could not look away.

 _Haldir, her strong, beloved Haldir, smiling, with a young elleth in his arms, dark-haired, slender, strong and lily white._

 _She looked like Bella._

 _A child_ _…_ _their child, golden haired and doe eyed. More children, a life of bliss stretching on into eternity_ _…_

' _But I will die.'_

' _ **No, Swan Maiden. The choice thou hast made, as thou lay dying from that Orc**_ _ **'**_ _ **s knife, the choice to live, to fight, to love, it has brought thee here. It has given thee the life of the Eldar.'**_

' _I don_ _'_ _t understand_ _…_ _I made no choice_ _…'_

' _ **But thou hast made it. Now thou need to understand the choice.'**_

' _Who are you?'_

' _ **A guide, young Swan Maiden, and a protector. You have a soul of fire, Alphwen of Rivendell and Lothlórien, and a pure heart. Do not allow fear to dim either, nor hold on to the belief that you are unworthy of love.'**_

* * *

Bella came back to herself with a gasp, leaning over the basin, trembling, Lord _Celeborn_ _'_ _s_ arm supporting her weakened knees but she still fell to the grass.

She looked to the Lady, her hands still shaking as she knelt before me, taking Bella's hands in hers.

"I know what it is you saw," she told her softly. "And I know what it is you fear."

"I don't understand, my Lady. What choice have I made? What is happening to me?" Bella gasped, in confusion and fear.

"You were brought here, Isabella, and given a great gift. Because of the bond you share with _Haldir_ , you possessed the choice to forsake the Doom of Men, and bind yourself to _Haldir_ , or to retain your mortality, although you would have had a greater span of years than many Children of Men," she explained. Bella frowned.

"But I have made no choice-" she began to reply, before the Lady shook her golden head, interrupting her denial.

"Nay, Isabella. You made the choice, unconsciously perhaps, first, from the moment you accepted your love for _Haldir_ , and second, when you chose to fight the _Orc_ poison from the knife " she continued. "You have seen it for yourself, Isabella. Your reflexes, your strength, even your face and movement…all have changed. You may still have the rounded ears of a mortal," she whispered to her, touching them caressingly. "But you are more _Elven_ than human now."

Bella frowned, and thought about all she'd said. It was true, she was stronger, faster, possessed of more energy, that she had surmised from her little sparring session with _Haldir_. Her facial features had changed, perhaps not quite so drastically as Lady _Galadriel_ believed, but it was true she was no longer as clumsy as before. Compared to what she had been, she was positively grace incarnate.

As for the thought that she was immortal, like _Haldir_ …

"All that separates you from him," the Lady's soft voice tore Bella from her thoughts, as she looked to her, almost beseechingly. "is your fear. Never fear love, Isabella. Love is the root of all true life on _Arda_ , as sacred and as vital as breath."

* * *

Bella shuddered, but it was a good pain which suffused her, like poison lancing from a boil. She looked inwards, to the fear like a black shadow choking her, insidious and elusive, and cast it out. She would fear her heart no more.

But he was far away from her, and she could not reach him. Their bond was dim, and she didn't know how to get through to him.

"When will _Haldir_ return?" Bella asked, looking to Lord _Celeborn_ who still held her silently, his strength a prop for her own, still weakened, body.

"Not for some three months, when the next group of Wardens are chosen," he told her, and her heart sank. He helped her up, leading her to a small stone bench, set back in a natural alcove, the two great _Elves_ sitting either side of her, almost like parents with their child.

The sensation was nice, comforting rather than intimidating.

" _Haldir_ told me of your natural ability with knives," Lord _Celeborn_ began, as Bella looked to him speculatively. "With your gift, and your newfound abilities in your new form, might I suggest training to become a Warden?"

"Me? A Warden?" Bella gaped at him, before she felt Lady _Galadriel_ _'_ _s_ white hand on her cheek.

"You have the courage, and in time, you will find the strength and the power you need. It will be difficult, since Wardens train for some years before selection, but I will help you. I will teach you the basic rudiments of healing, what you mortals would call magic and other skills you will find useful," she explained. "Some you possess already."

Bella looked at her, head cocked, her interest piqued.

"Isabella, few among _Elves_ , Mortals or _Istari_ can close their minds against me and keep it so. You do it without conscious thought, without even knowing you are doing it. It may be we can harness your mind's gifts in other ways," she continued, and Bella nodded, her interest peaked, and ever so slightly amazed that she could keep the Lady out of her mind, apparently without even trying.

Would it be the same if she had become a vampire?

Bella flinched away from that thought. It was time to let go of that thought, of the lost future that went with it. She said goodbye to it, with a pang deep within, but it was a good pang.

Just another bit of poison being lanced from her soul, and Bella welcomed it.

"As soon as your wound has healed, I will introduce you to our best teacher in the arts of swordsmanship and archery. I myself shall help you, when our duties allow it," Lord _Celeborn_ added, and Bella stared at the great _Elven_ Lord, dumbstruck.

But as she looked down at her hands, new strength filled her, hope buoyed her once more. The idea of being a Warden, of protecting _Lothlórien_ and its people, of doing something useful with her life, of repaying every kindness and scrap of trust the Lady _Galadriel_ , Lord _Celeborn_ and _Haldir_ had ever placed in her began to pulse inside her, with fervour.

Yes. She would cast off the fear and the memories of a lost life, she would prove myself useful to _Lothlórien_ , to Lady _Galadriel_ , to Lord _Celeborn_ , to Lord _Elrond_ , to _Arwen_ , and most importantly, to _Haldir_.

She would prove herself worthy of his love, and just maybe she would finally accept it too. Edward had been wrong about her, she was strong, she was worthy of the love of an immortal. In time, Bella knew she would, at last, accept that fact.

And when she did, she would meet _Haldir_ again with open arms and an open heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners**

* * *

Bella awoke a week later, with renewed purpose. The Lady had told her that her injuries were sufficiently healed to begin her training and she could hardly wait.

To Bella's surprise, she was informed it would be the Lord _Celeborn_ himself who was to instruct her in swordplay. Her progress was slow, even with her newfound strength but she enjoyed it immensely. It was like learning a dance, but this time she suffered no clumsiness. Lord _Celeborn_ always stopped when he sensed Bella's exhaustion, and slowly their sessions lengthened from an hour every two days to two hours a day. He also trained her in blade work with her knife, adding another when she grew more proficient, teaching her the finer points and in truth; Bella preferred her smaller blades to her training with an _Elven_ scimitar.

Bella was taught the rudiments of healing, rope tying and the finer points of horseback riding along with the others training for selection as Wardens. They were wary of the young woman at first, some scoffing at the thought of a mortal being able to handle the training involved, but she refused to allow them to upset her.

She was focussed, completely so, and she would not take her eyes off her goal.

Archery had been her greatest challenge. Due to her weakness, she had been forced to use a child's bow and even then, her aim was not great. The first time she actually hit the target, she felt a warm glow of pride. She would practice as long as possible, before she grew too tired.

Slowly her days filled with a comfortable routine. She slowly impressed her fellow would-be Wardens, her tutors and the Lord and Lady, as she progressed from training blades and bows to sharpened scimitars and a bow of the _Galadhrim_. By the time the selections came around, she could shoot three arrows at a time and have all of them hit the target, she could shoot them in the shape of her initials, she could hold her own against any opponent and her knife work was unrivalled.

The first time she first drew with Lord _Celeborn_ was a day she would never forget.

* * *

 _The air was filled the clash of metal on metal as Bella ducked and parried an overheard blow from her tutor. She backed away, knives held in readiness as he came towards her, grey eyes focussed, intent. She lunged, her right fist flicking out and he parried then riposted. She ducked and spun on her knees, holding her knives in a cross over her head as his blow came down hard._

 _Bella grit her teeth, threw him off and away, and jumped to her feet. Sweat had soaked through her tunic, making the light olive green material cling to her arms and back uncomfortably. She was tired; they had been going for over two hours._

 _It was their longest sparring session yet._

 _Lord Celeborn's scimitar came crashing down on her head, and she was driven to her knees. Panting, his blade held back by metal bracers on her forearms, Bella struggled to throw him off._

 _She was exhausted._

 _His blade pressed down harder and harder, trying to crush her to the floor, and she wondered why he did not call a halt to the match. He usually did so, if he caught her in a position she could not recover from._

 _Unless…_

 _Bella's tired brain forced itself to think. Lord Celeborn was not the gentlest of instructors, but he was not sadistic. He would not push her until I dropped, or was wounded. So, if he wasn't calling time, then there had to be another reason…_

 _She still had a way out._

 _Bella's knives were trapped, useless. With his full weight pressing down on her, she could not move, either to twist under his guard or to parry his blow. She wasn't strong enough to push him back, and she couldn't even move her legs…_

 _Unless she could access that wellspring of strength she had found within, so long ago it felt, during her little sparring session with Haldir in the Misty Mountains._

 _A droplet of sweat ran down her forehead, stinging her eyes as she closed them, trapping it there. She forced air into her lungs, and searched deeper inside herself, deeper than her dreams took her at night, deeper than her thoughts during the day._

 _Bella found it._

 _Her eyes snapped open, and she shoved upwards. Lord Celeborn's scimitar was jolted up, and she moved her legs, hitherto trapped beneath her. She kicked his left foot out from under him, and then stood. Her little trick did not keep Lord Celeborn down for long, as he sprang to his feet, his scimitar flashing as it spun in his deadly hands. This time, her knives caught his parry, and their eyes met in silent acknowledgement._

 _She turned, ducking under his guard, bringing her knife up his throat, even as she felt another gently press into her ribs, below her heart._

 _Stalemate._

 _Panting, inwardly stunned, Bella met Lord Celeborn's amused, pleased grey eyes._

" _Well done, Alphwen," he replied, for the first time since she had known him, he sounded almost…out of breath. Bella felt pride surge in her, and she smiled._

* * *

Bella had come so far. Tomorrow would be the selection for Wardens, and she was ready.

Although she didn't really feel it. But she guessed a girl couldn't get rid of _**all**_ her old insecurities in one go.

That night Bella walked alone, in the gardens which surrounded the roots of the great _mallorn_ that housed _Caras Galadhon_.

Her silvery white skirts rustled as they glided over the grass, the emerald waves dotted with _elanor_ and _niphredril_. The trunks of the _mallorn_ glimmered in the twilight, as she walked, idly grazing the palms of her hands across them, feeling the inner pulse of life inside them, looking up at the glimpses of stars in gaps of the glistening, dark canopy above.

For the first time in a long time, Bella thought of home. She remembered the whisper of the wind through the pines near the Cullens' house. For the first time, she thought about them without pain, or even a mere hint of longing.

She thought of Dad, of Charlie. She wondered if he was mourning her, if he was well. She hoped with all her heart he was alright.

She thought about Jake, and his sunny friendliness whenever they met. She thought about Eric, Mike, Jessica and Angela. Did they miss me?

And lastly, as she tore her gaze from the starry sky, she thought about _Haldir_.

How stupid she had been. She had pushed him away out of fear, out of self-righteous martyrdom, and really who did it help? No one.

Especially now Bella knew the truth, about the gift given her by whoever had brought her to _Middle-Earth_. The Voice had stayed silent after her revelation, but sometimes she felt a warm surge of pride, of satisfaction blossom over her which was not her own. Someone was watching over her, a silent guardian.

It wasn't _Haldir_. Bella knew his presence, knew how it felt in her mind, that heat, that seductive call to every atom of her body and mind. This was different, and something Bella dared not probe too deeply, lest she lose herself entirely.

As the months has passed, she became surer of her path, but she soon realised that she was no longer doing this for _Haldir_ , but for herself. _**She**_ needed to become stronger, more worthy, to prove to _**herself**_ that Edward had not been justified in leaving her, that she deserved happiness. That she could be more than she was.

And as Bella stared up at the sky that night, the last night before she saw _Haldir_ again, she closed her eyes, put aside childish things, and felt freer than she ever had before.

* * *

 _Haldir_ struggled to repress a sigh as he took his place upon the stand with the Lord and Lady. He had been back in the city only a day, in time for the Warden selections. It had been three months since he had last been in _Caras Galadhon_ , since he had left Bella behind.

It had been three months of torment.

It had taken all his discipline and will not to allow their bond to flow freely through his mind. He had put up walls between her mind and his own, and it had almost killed him to do it. Only certainty that in _Caras Galadhon_ she would be safe, and equal certainty that she needed time, and distance, kept him from feeling for her, to make sure she was safe and well.

His duty had been no distraction. The borders were quiet, and _Moria_ slumbered in a peaceful gloom. No _Orc_ had been sighted since the attack. His instincts told him not to be fooled or lulled into complacency. The _Shadow_ was growing, both in his mind, and in the minds of all the _Eldar_.

 _Haldir_ exhaled, eyes idly scanning the assembled crowds turned out to watch the first Trial, that of archery. Bella was nowhere to be seen.

Hiding his confusion, he bowed to the Lord and Lady, seated together, clad in shining white, and took his place beside the Lady.

She smiled. "Well met, _Haldir_ ," she murmured softly. "I trust you fare well?"

"Aye, my Lady," he inclined his head, trying to search further for Bella. Carefully he reopened the bond between them, but he was met with a wall this time. He frowned, reaching out but it was impenetrable.

Urgently, _Haldir_ searched the crowd for her. Had she forsaken him? Decided to continue her resistance, stubborn creature that she was? Anger, and he admitted to himself, hurt burned inside his heart, and his fist clenched on the railing of the stand. He felt a soft touch on his fist, and turned to see the Lady, smiling knowingly up at him from her seat.

"Be patient, _Haldir_. She is coming," she told him vaguely, he could not ask more, as the first group of prospective Wardens stepped forward, all clad in grey and forest green, their bows ready in their hands, hair kept back in _Elven_ braids. Reminding himself of his duty, _Haldir_ turned to inspect them, forcing Bella from his mind.

Until his gaze fell on the _elleth_ furthest from where he stood, brunette hair stark amid the golden heads of the _Galadhrim_.

Bella.

He was too stunned to move, as Lord _Celeborn_ stood, raising his hand, smiling proudly at the new crop of Wardens. Attendants quickly set up the archery butts for the contestants, and presented the competitors with bows and quivers.

His brow crinkled at the distance of the targets. That would challenge _an Elf_ , let alone a mortal like his Bella. What was she doing?

"Have faith, March Warden," the Lady told him, obviously sensing his confusion. He nodded, and turned back to the sight of his _Alphwen_ , hair tightly held back, eyes bent on the target, hands relaxed at her sides. On the command, she, with the others, took her bow and strung it, before fixing an arrow to the string and pulling it back with an ease that stunned _Haldir_.

She used a bow of the _Galadhrim_. No human possessed the strength to bend such a bow, but then again…his Bella was not human. Did she know, at last? Had she accepted herself?

His heart beat fast in his chest, as the Lord's hand fell, and the first volley left the bows of the competitors with a triumphant _twang._

Bella's did not hit the bullseye, but it did hit the second innermost ring. He smiled and applauded with the rest, before forcing himself to watch the others as well.

But his mind was full of her gentle, pleased smile.

She only improved, even as the distance was increased. Upon the last round, she hit the bullseye with ease.

The next Trial was one where the Wardens would be required to shoot while in a situation similar to a battle, rather than firing at a target. One at a time, _Haldir_ assessed the individuals, all of who comported themselves well, and Bella not the least. While she was not the most accurate in the Trial, sometimes missing the targets if they came too fast, but hitting them on the second attempt, she was breathtaking to watch, her face luminous, burning with determination.

A fine tension took hold of his muscles, and he shuddered, burning with her.

He was pleased to see her prowess with her knives in the third Trial, far greater than her archery even.

The fourth Trial was in unarmed combat, and in that Bella excelled, truly. She moved so fast, she appeared a blur even to his _Elven_ eyes, her lithe body evading every attack of her opponent's. He could see she was frustrating her opponent, _Areneth_ , an _Elf_ he had known from his birth some hundred years ago. It would make him easier to defeat if he lost his temper.

She defeated him with a predatory grace that stole his breath. As she released him from the chokehold that kept him on his back, he grinned up at her, and she smiled at something he said, shaking her head. Envy burned within him like poison, he stared at them in agony.

She must have felt it, as she turned to look up him then, and the look in her eyes…

It taught him to hope.

She did not look up at _Haldir_ again, as the fifth and final Trial started, that of armed combat. He could see instantly that it was not Bella's strongest skill, as the scimitar in her hands, while wielded with skill, was not comfortable for her, either for her hands or her body.

Her opponent, _Morwen_ , disarmed her easily with a proud smirk, but Bella would not be so cowed. The moment the blade was knocked from her hand, she dropped into a roll and her knives, one a gift from the Lord _Elrond_ and the other a new blade _Haldir_ did not recognise, flashed in her hands. _Morwen_ snarled, her triumph shortened, and she went for the assault.

Bella eluded her like smoke on the breeze, striking here, there, before dancing every with a preternatural grace. At a disadvantage with the sword, she might be, but with her knives…she was deadly. But _Morwen_ was not an easy opponent, and the match went back and forth without a clear winner emerging. He watched them both, and while _Morwen_ was fatigued, so was Bella. For all her newfound strength and agility, she was still mostly mortal, and therefore tiring quicker.

 _Morwen_ let out a cry of triumph as she drove Bella to her knees, her scimitar locked with the shining blades in Bella's hands. The strain was clear on her face, and _Haldir_ looked to Lord _Celeborn_ , surprised when he did not concede the match in _Morwen_ _'_ _s_ favour.

Bella looked up at him then, and _**winked**_.

He was aware he gasped, as did the other spectators, when Bella drove up from her knees, throwing _Morwen_ _'_ _s_ scimitar up and away from her. In the lull, she turned and kicked out, driving _Morwen_ to her knees, before catching the scimitar in one hand and holding one of her knives in the other, both levelled at _Morwen_ _'_ _s_ throat.

She had won.

 _Haldir_ studied her face as she panted for breath, staring down at the still defiant _Morwen_ , her eyes aflame. She looked like the warrior she had become, in the three months of their separation, the fragility that had haunted her dissipated forever. Pride mingled with desire in his breast, as he applauded and smiled, meeting the Lady's dancing eyes.

 _Haldir_ understood what she meant now.

* * *

The Wardens were quickly sworn in, after that, with only a few refused entry, and no doubt they would try again at the next selection. Bella was among one of those chosen, having proven herself adept in all disciplines, and having won three of the five Trials outright. He could not have been prouder of her than in that moment.

At last, she was free. Free of the spectre of her past, of her own doubt and fears, blossomed like a butterfly emerged from a chrysalis. She was truly ethereal, a match for any _elleth_ in her grace and beauty, her poise a far cry from what the Lady _Arwen_ had once told him of, when she first came to _Middle_ - _Earth_.

He longed for her, with a sharp ache, as their bond awoke within their minds, gentle and tentative, and he felt her exhilaration, her pride, and her confidence.

And as her mind attached to his, he felt her answering desire, her answering love to his own, and his heart soared within his breast.

 _Haldir_ did not linger long at the feast to honour those chosen. As soon as he could do so unobtrusively, he slipped from the celebrations, in search of his dark-haired siren. Following the tug of their bond, she led him into the forest, away from the lawns of _Caras_ _Galadhon_ , towards _Cerin Amroth_ , her gown a mere glimmer of white in the twilight.

He followed as one entranced, and willingly so.

* * *

She paused in a clutch of _mallorn_ before the great mound, and turned, waiting for him. Her hair was threaded with shining gems, and her simple gown shone like a star, clinging to her slender form, the swan pendant nestled in the hollow of her throat. Her eyes glowed as they met his, and his heart ached with the need to hold her.

Her heart opened to his own, and she didn't need to say anything. She had accepted him, she'd given in. She was his.

He held back the triumphant surge of mingled love and desire, long enough to speak. Even to his own ears, he sounded hoarse, his voice low and husky.

"I am so proud of you, my _Alphwen_ ," he told her. " _Meleth nin_."

"Haldir," she sighed, and her voice was like music to his ears, his name a siren song on her lips. "I am so sorry…for everything."

He frowned, uncertain of what she meant, but she smiled, still a little uncertain, even after her glorious transformation.

"But…I'm yours. If you still want me," she murmured. He smiled, and words were no longer enough.

He took one step towards her.

She didn't wait for _Haldir_ to come to her. Ever since she had felt his gaze on her from the stand, she'd had to fight to concentrate, at least until the adrenaline kicked in, and her focus narrowed, blocking out everything except what she needed to do.

Now, there was no need to hold back. Every cell in her body sang as she lunged into his arms, his lips finding her own urgently. His hands threaded through her hair, displacing some of the gems _Silwen_ had helped her place, but she couldn't care less. His hard body against hers had previously been something she could only dream about, and she relished it. She felt no more fear, no more doubt, just pure love and desire as she buried her hands in his strands of white-gold hair, unembarrassed even when an almost animalistic moan left her lips.

"Bella… _meleth nin_ ," he gasped, as she panted against his lips, his eyes like melted ice, boring into her own, her smouldering body threatening to combust. With a determined yank, Bella pulled him back into her kiss, seeking his mouth and those hands elsewhere than in her hair. He groaned, pushing her back against a _mallorn_ , and the pleasure of his hard body throbbing against her own was only heightened by the pulse of life rushing through the flesh of the tree against her back. She had never felt more alive, or connected, to the world around them, as _Haldir_ broke the kiss, his hot mouth urgently tracing down her neck.

" _Haldir_!" she gasped his name, her eyes rolling back in her head, as he groaned and pulled her closer, his tongue lingering over her sternum. "I take it you missed me then?"

"Undoubtedly," he growled, lifting his head. "You foolish girl."

"Stubborn _Elf_ ," she retorted, but it was all play. He smiled up at her, before leaning in and resting his forehead against hers. Bella exhaled, trembling, never feeling happier than in that moment. Nothing could compare. Nothing.

"Isabella Swan," he murmured, "My Bella, my _Alphwen_."

He raised his head, taking her hand. She frowned, puzzled, until he led her out of the trees and onto the mound of _Cerin_ _Amroth_ , the moon shining like a silver medallion in the starry sky, the lights and music of the feast only feet away, the grass sprinkled with _niphredril_ and _elanor_ , gilded silver by the moonlight, soft against her bare feet.

He turned to her, pulling her to him, and her body sank against his without thought. His arms slipped around her waist, as his hand dipped into her hair, caressing the loose curls. His eyes shone, with fiery lust and a gentleness that made her both shiver and glow.

"I have been waiting to ask this for a long time," he told her. "Will you be mine, bind yourself to me, for the rest of eternity?"

Bella frowned, unsure what he was asking. " _Haldir_ , I'm already yours," she told him firmly. He smiled and shook his head.

"I mean as my wife…" he continued.

Bella froze in his arms, staring up at him, as his gaze gentled, hers unblinkingly. "You're asking me to marry you?" She repeated, with a whisper. He inclined his head. She looked up at him, her _Haldir_ , and the thought sent a wave of possessiveness and tenderness rushing through her. Today had been such a rush, a whirl of events.

Bella was a Warden now, her duty to defend and guard the borders of _Lórien_ with _Haldir_. She had reunited with _Haldir_ , and now he was asking her to become his wife.

The old Bella would have shied away, begged for time to think, refused to contemplate marrying so young. But she was no longer the old Bella, this wasn't Forks, and _Haldir_ wasn't Edward.

And marriage didn't seem like such a big deal with the whole of eternity ahead of her.

Bella was pleased to note that her voice did not tremble as she looked up at him, at _Haldir_ , and one word fell from her lips.

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners**

* * *

It had been nearly a year since her betrothal to _Haldir_.

As soon as he had gained Bella's agreement, they had sought an audience with the Lord and Lady, to gain their blessing, since she had no family, and _Haldir's_ had long ago sailed for the _Undying Lands_ , apart from his brothers. They gave their assent readily, with much joy and approval. Bella's happiness could not be more complete.

A week later, their betrothal was announced at a large feast, just before Bella was to assume her new duties at the border. In front of the Lord and Lady, _Rúmil_ , _Orophin_ , _Silwen_ and the rest of their assorted friends, they exchanged silver rings and pledged to marry at the end of a year.

 _Arwen_ and Lord _Elrond_ had sent their blessings and wishes for the couple, but with the _Shadow_ growing in the East, and the growing presence of _Orcs_ in the passes of the Misty Mountains, it would be too dangerous for them to make the journey for the ceremony. Bella missed them, especially _Arwen_ , but she would never have forgiven herself if anything happened to them on the journey.

Bella took up her duties on the borders under _Haldir's_ command. It was an unspoken promise that she willingly followed his orders and their relationship remained strictly professional.

* * *

It was quiet on the borders, but a lurking sense of danger approaching clouded her thoughts. She knew it troubled _Haldir_ , _Rúmil_ and _Orophin_ too.

The sun that morning was veiled, yet the woods of her home seemed to shine with an inner radiance, as they always did, the dappled leaves swaying gently in the breeze. Bella stood in the bole of a tree, watching the horizon, facing towards the North and the eastern stretches of Mirkwood, when she felt the call, deep in her soul.

' _Bella…'_

Haldir.

As silently as she had been taught, Bella disappeared into the woods like a shadow, her inhuman speed bringing her across the forest and to _Haldir's_ side in twenty minutes.

She climbed up into the _mallorn_ beside him, pulling herself up onto the _flet_ , joining her fiancé and his brothers, making sure to remain silent as several others joined them.

She reached out, touching _Haldir's_ wrist below the leather bracer, the most affection she would allow herself to show while they were on duty.

"There is a party of eight strangers coming from _Moria_ ," _Haldir_ explained with a barely discernible whisper. "An _Elf_ , two Men, a Dwarf and four Halflings. Soon they will pass beneath us. Apprehend and hold them, but do not harm them. We know not their intentions."

Bella nodded, readying her bow. _Rúmil_ and _Orophin_ took some of the others and fanned out to the other _flets_ , preparing their ambush. They could hear the quiet footsteps of the impostors as they walked on the fallen leaves below them, the _Nimrodel_ quietly bubbling only half a league away.

 _Haldir's_ fingers caressed her wrist, above the bracer and over tunic, before he nodded to her and the other Wardens. As silent as the wind, they dropped from the _flet_ and took their places, blending into the trees and undergrowth along the path their quarry were taking.

Bella could hear the blusterings of the Dwarf as loudly as if he was shouting. "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" he boasted loudly.

Bella mentally snorted, before she put an arrow to her bow, and stepped out with the others, aiming her bow directly at the intruders, watching them closely for signs of hostility. At this range, they would have to be stupid to attempt attack. The leader seemed to think so, a bearded, rugged man in ragged brown leather garments, as he raised his hands to show he carried no weapons.

The others were less careful. The _Elf_ , a handsome blonde Adonis, not unlike most of the _Lothlórien_ elves, already had an arrow on the string, ready to shoot. The Dwarf had a hand on his axe shaft, and the Halflings all froze with their hands on their sword hilts.

 _Haldir_ stepped forward, the only one of their group without a bow in his hands. "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he commented silkily, and she could have rolled her eyes at that arrogant comment. She didn't understand why the _Elves_ and the Dwarves disliked one another so much, and it certainly wasn't helping, as the Dwarf growled. _Haldir_ met the eyes of the group's leader, and beckoned him on. "There is a horde of _Orcs_ following you from _Moria_. Come with us now."

He brooked no disobedience. Bella lowered her bow slightly, as the group passed on, and they marched for an hour before ascending to one of the _flets_ on the western side of the _Celebrant_.

* * *

 _Haldir_ sent men off to take care of the invading _Orcs_ , before turning to deal with their prisoners.

" _Alphwen_ ," he murmured, catching her hand as she was about to turn away. "Come with me, and watch them. I would know what you think of them."

With a nod, she followed him to the _flet_ where they had placed the group. As soon as she stepped onto the solid wooden platform, Bella felt that sense of foreboding and darkness that had haunted her for months wash over her, leaving her feeling nauseated.

She hid it, but from the concerned look in her fiancé's eyes, he wasn't fooled. Nonetheless, he turned to the Man who was the obvious leader, and made the traditional _Elvish_ greeting.

The dark-haired man who had surrendered was named _Aragorn_ , and Bella recognised the name of _Arwen's_ beloved with shock. So this was the mortal man she loved? She knew the _Dunedain_ were a long-lived race of Men, once kings in _Middle-Earth_ , and kin to the _Elves_ through marriage, including _Arwen's_ ancestress, _Lúthien_. He seemed serious and weary, weighed down by something, some past hurt, like she had been before _Haldir_.

The blonde _Elf_ was named _Legolas_ , son of _Thranduil_ , the _Sindarin_ King of Mirkwood, and kin to Lord _Celeborn_. He was gracious and cool, but there was a slight mischievous twinkle in his earnest eyes that made Bella wonder what he was like in friendlier surrounds.

Clearly the introductions were taking far too long as the Dwarf spoke up irritably. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" he blustered grumpily.

Bella could speak the Common Tongue, since it was the same as _English_ , but _Haldir_ still had a slight accent which always made her smile. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," he said coldly, eying the Dwarf like he longed to shoot him.

The Dwarf scoffed. "And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" he asked, before a string of crude, harsh sounding syllables fell from his lips, ones Bella didn't understand. _Haldir_ evidently did, as did _Aragorn_ , because her fiancé's lip curled in a sneer and _Aragorn_ thumped the Dwarf on the shoulder.

" _ **That**_ was not so courteous!" he growled sternly. The whole exchange made Bella want to laugh. She restrained it with difficulty. _Haldir_ moved on, past the other Man, a tall, dark-haired one like _Aragorn_ , dressed in finer garments, with a shield slung across his back. His eyes met Bella's, and as she stared steadily back, they turned away hurriedly.

Bella frowned.

That sickening sense of wrongness flooded her again as _Haldir_ paused in front of one of the Halflings, with dark curly hair and startlingly blue eyes.

"You bring great evil here," _Haldir_ murmured, sounding like he was talking through gritted teeth. It seemed she was not the only on who sensed something amiss. "You can go no further!"

Surprised, Bella glanced towards _Haldir_ as he turned away, glimpsing the confused, saddened stare of the Halfling, as she turned away.

" _Haldir_!" she called softly, as they stepped away from the group. "What are you doing? We can't keep them on the _flet_ indefinitely."

"You sensed it," he replied fiercely. "The Halfling brings some evil with him. I will not allow it across the borders of our lands."

"They have to go to _Caras_ _Galadhon_. It's up to the Lady to judge what to do," Bella argued back. He eyed her narrowly, and she sighed. "We can't send them back, _Haldir_. If we do, we'll send them to their deaths."

She turned away after that, leaving _Aragorn_ to argue it out with _Haldir_ in hushed, quick-spoken _Sindarin_. The Halflings all looked tired and pale, and she wondered how long it was since they'd had anything to eat or drink, let alone rest.

Taking out a flask of _miruvuor_ , she offered it to them. "My name is Isabella," she breathed quietly, kneeling down beside them. They eyed her suspiciously, until she tucked a trailing strand of hair back behind her ear, and they gasped.

"You're not an _Elf_?" one of them, a slightly portly, stock one with strawberry blonde hair asked. She shook her head with a smile.

"Although I'm marrying one," she whispered conspiratorially, nodding to _Haldir_. "That old stick in the mud over there."

The other three laughed, but the blue-eyed one who had unsettled her earlier looked to Bella gravely. There was pain in those startling eyes, and an infinite sadness. She longed to comfort him, before a wave of that nausea made her think twice. What was it about him that both rebuffed and drew her?

"Here, drink this," she offered the flask again, and one of the Halflings, a mousy, curly haired one with mischievous eyes took it eagerly. "You look weary."

"We are," he replied, before his companion elbowed him pointedly. It made her smile. "What? She seems a decent sort at least, or as decent as these _Elvish_ folk are," the mousy-haired one protested, a little loudly, and the tousled, blonde one rolled his eyes, burying his face in his hand. "I'm Peregrine Took, of the Shire, though most call me Pippin. This one, he of the sharp elbows, is Meriadoc Brandybuck," he pointed to his companion, then to the stocky Halfling. "Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins of Bag End."

"Pleased to meet you," Bella murmured. "Where have you come from?"

" _Rivendell_ ," Frodo replied. "We went through the Mines."

Bella knew of the Mines of _Moria_ only through reputation, and that was dark enough. She sensed something had happened in the Mines, and didn't push further. With another smile, she left them.

"You will follow me," _Haldir_ called from his _flet_ , and she picked up her quiver quickly, falling into step beside him once she reached the forest floor. He favoured her with a small smile, before turning his face East and leading the way through the forest.

* * *

After half a day's walk, since they had to stop often for the Halflings to rest, they reached the clearing in which _Caras Galadhon_ stood, the sun just beginning to set once more. Bella stood at _Haldir's_ side, their hands brushing, as they gazed on the city below them, as beloved to Bella now as _Rivendell_ had been.

In a day's time, they would be married. As she met _Haldir's_ heated gaze, Bella guessed he recollected that thought too.

A year had allowed them to become comfortable with one another, as they served and fought side by side, strengthening their feelings love. The inexplicable bond they possessed had only become stronger, and she was always aware of _Haldir's_ feelings and location when they were apart.

But soon…they would finally be together, forever, as one in all ways.

" _Caras Galadhon_!" _Haldir_ called to the others as they made the top of the ridge. "The heart of _Elvendom_ on Earth. Home of the Lord _Celeborn_ and of _Galadriel_ , Lady of Light."

"It's beautiful!" Samwise breathed, and with that, the party started their descent. Bella's feet ached, but she forced the discomfort aside. Now they were home to be married, they would have a few months before they returned to the borders.

The _Elven_ Prince, _Legolas_ , fell into step beside Bella and inclined his head in the _Elvish_ greeting. She paused, before reciprocating, unsure if she should be bowing since he was royalty.

"Congratulations on your marriage, my lady," he breathed. "We have heard of you even in Mirkwood. The mortal woman protected by the _Valar_."

"I'm honoured, my lord," Bella replied courteously. "If you would like, you and your party would be welcome at the wedding feast?"

Legolas smiled warmly, and inclined his head. "We shall see, my lady. There is a heavy sorrow that lies upon our group now, but some merriment might ease it, for a time. Thank you for your kindness."

"You're very welcome, my lord," Bella smiled, leaving him with a bow of her head once more, walking ahead as _Haldir_ beckoned to her.

" _Meleth nin,_ I will take them up to see the Lord and Lady. Go and rest yourself, my love," he told her, grasping her hand and pressing a kiss to it. She smiled, squeezing his hand, grateful for the opportunity to wash and take her boots off. _Silwen_ would, no doubt, be waiting for her at her _flet_ , with a bath. Heavenly.

She could feel his gaze on her back as she walked away, hurrying up to her flet. As she entered the light wooden structure, the golden haired _elleth_ appeared from her bedchamber and gathered her up in an embrace.

" _Alphwen_ ," she breathed. "It's good to see you well. I have prepared the bath for you, and I will go and see about some food."

Bella smiled, happy to be home, as she helped her undress and she sank into the warm water of the bath, sighing as the sweet-smelling water soothed her aching joints.

She was getting married tomorrow.

Bella supposed she should have been nervous, even saddened by the fact she was getting married and no one she cared about back home would know. But she had let go of that world, that past, and she wouldn't let that sadness rule her anymore.

She smiled, a flush reddening her skin as she traced her lips with her fingernail.

She was getting married tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Elves Do It Better

 _ **Warnings:**_ Explicit content, discussion of suicide and suicidal tendencies, violent scenes and physical injury

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing connected with either LotR or Twilight. They belong entirely to their respective owners**

* * *

 _Silwen_ had let her sleep late, Bella realise as she awoke the next day. The wedding feast would not be before sunset, so she had the entire day to prepare.

The sunlight rippled across her bed, waking her gently as she rolled over, looking blearily out of the sea of silvery covers. Bella blinked, pulling herself back to consciousness, as the sounds of birdsong and the melodious singing of an _elleth_ somewhere in the city trickled through the gaps of the pavilion.

She smiled to herself as the thought of what was about to happen dawned on her. She was getting married today.

In her mind, the familiar warmth of _Haldir's_ love washed over her, and she knew he was thinking the same thing as she. Bella shook her head exasperatedly, and sat up in bed, brushing her hair back from her face. She looked out of her window, at the sunlight streaming in, and couldn't resist the urge to get out of bed and bask in its warmth. Her shift was loose around her toned body, billowing slightly in the balmy wind that filtered through the casement. She could hear the sound of _Elven_ singing, the words effortlessly translating in her head, singing a prayer for happiness and endless prosperity for her _Haldir_ and her.

The wedding would not be until sunset, so she arose and dressed in leggings, boots and a tunic, pausing only to grab some fruit from a bowl set on a table her bed, and ventured out into the city. The song of the _Elves_ echoed in Bella's ears as she walked, across innumerable bridges and walkways, sometimes going down, sometimes up, with no destination in mind, just wandering as her mind did so.

She thought about all she had experienced in the two years since she had fallen into this strange new world, a world she had come to love. This was still much to discover and her duties would not allow her to just go off whenever she wanted to, but she now had eternity ahead of her. Someday, she would explore _Middle-_ Earth and all its secrets she had yet to discover, one day when the Shadow was gone.

Bella knew the Lord and Lady were troubled by the growing Shadow in the East, and her own limited knowledge frightened her. For all her skill and faith in the power of her friends and family, the coming fight would be a difficult one.

Bella heard soft voices, and glanced down over the railing of the balcony where she now stood, and looked down to see the travelling party that they had intercepted on the Western border, gathered around a table set outside pavilions on the forest floor, eating and drinking, all quiet, all grave. Her eyes drifted over the Halfling, Frodo, sat talking to no one, barely touching his plate of bread and fruit, staring into space. She felt again that same sense of dread and revulsion, coupled with pity, as her hand tightened on the railing.

* * *

"You feel it, do you not?" a soft voice called to Bella, and she turned to find the Lady gliding towards her, robed in shining white, and she bowed her head as she joined her at the rail.

"I don't know what I can feel," Bella shivered, swallowing around the lump in her throat. "Darkness and death and…rage. Rage so fiery and black, it could destroy everything."

"And is that all?" she enquired softly, and Bella looked to her, frowning. Her piercing blue eyes were curious and intent, as she looked down once more at Frodo, then back to the Lady.

"What else should I be feeling? What do you feel, my Lady?" Bella asked quietly, and she sighed, her gaze travelling to the curly-haired Hobbit almost… _yearningly_. A chill ran down her spine, and she shivered again despite the warmth of the sun.

"A temptation. I foresaw the coming of this Company, and the burden the Halfling bears. I did not expect to so desire it, with all my heart," she confessed, her white hand tense on the living wood of the railing.

"You must fight it, my Lady. Nothing good could come of that…thing Frodo carries," Bella breathed, as the Lady's eyes flew to her face, almost sparking with anger, before they softened and returned to their twinkling intensity.

"I know I must, _Alphwen_. What intrigues me most is that you do not feel it, the temptation that I, that all others feel, in the presence of that which the Halfling carries," she replied, and Bella frowned, as the wind teased a lock of hair across my face. Her smile returned, her eyes lightened, and she laughed happily. "It is your wedding day, and you have wasted half the morning. The afternoon approaches, and we must prepare you."

Bella mentally groaned at the thought of what was coming, as the Lady took her hand and began to lead her away, but not before she stole one last glance over the railing and met the knowing, sad blue eyes of the Halfling below, sending a spike of dread and compassion through her body one last time.

* * *

The Lady led Bella to a great _flet_ set beside the one she shared with Lord _Celeborn_ , covered with a pavilion, and she saw that several of her maidens awaited them, along with _Silwen_ whose eyes sparkled knowingly as Bella made a face at her.

"Custom would dictate that your female relatives would help you prepare for your marriage, but as you have none here, I pray you accept our services in their stead," the Lady murmured gently, and Bella smiled. Inside the pavilion, there was laid out a great wooden tub, filled with steaming water and scented oils, while several screens made an area to undress. Alongside were several trestle tables on which were laid out combs and carved boxes whose contents were a mystery. Bella really hoped they weren't jewellery.

She went behind the screens to undress, dropping the leggings and tunic to the floor unselfconsciously. Living on the borders with _Haldir_ , _Orophin_ , _Rúmil_ and the others, in such close quarters, had successfully destroyed her previous self-consciousness when it came to nudity. She had nothing to be ashamed of, as she knew she was lean, strong and beautiful. She always had been, but now she _**knew**_ it, instead of doubting herself constantly. _**This**_ was the person she was born to be, it just took falling into another world and having her heart broken for her to realise it.

As Bella sank into the welcoming water, the Lady's hand helping her to step in, she remembered Edward and his love for her. She remembered the glow of his skin and the sadness of his smile, and rather than hurting her, she just felt pity for him. She truly hoped that somewhere, at some time, he would find peace, with himself and the world.

Her new life had changed me so much, or rather it had revealed so much. Gone was the klutz, the uncoordinated child that could barely walk two feet without tripping over, and in her place was the honed warrior. And that night, she would truly leave her childhood behind.

Bella smiled to herself, feeling a blush rising in her cheeks, as the others laughed, and the Lady's eyes sparkled knowingly. Oh well, she guessed not all of the old Bella was completely gone…

The past year had been both torture and a blessing for _Haldir_ and her. A blessing because it allowed them time to grow and bind together, as a couple, as a unit, and as comrades-in-arms. He knew her better than anyone and she knew him better than almost anyone except his brothers, and only then because they were older than she. But soon _Haldir_ and Bella would know something no one else had ever known and her heart was thudding at the prospect. That was where the torture had come in, with every look, every touch, every chaste brush of our lips. _Haldir_ was capable of igniting a fire in her body a thousand times more potent than anything she had ever experienced before, even with Edward.

The maidens scrubbed her body and hair, helping her caress in oils to heal the blisters and calluses on her hands and feet, before she stood so _Silwen_ could tip a decanter of warm water over her head to wash away the suds. Her skin steamed from the bath as she stepped from it, and was instantly shrouded in a soft grey robe, and led to a stool where Bella sat and the maidens once more set to work, working more salve into her hands and feet, and up her legs and arms, to leave her skin soft and glowing. Behind her, _Silwen_ stood and brushed her wet hair, now trailing down past the small of her back. The Lady stood watching with a soft, reminiscent smile on her face.

"What is it, my Lady?" Bella asked, as the maidens drew away and left, leaving only _Silwen_ and the Lady behind. She turned and glided across to one of the boxes, laid out beside the ointments and salves on the dressing table, lifting it in her slender, lily-white hands. "I remember a young girl so afraid, so blind to herself and others, and now…" she began, trailing off as Bella blushed and looked down. "And still you are easily embarrassed, _Alphwen_. There are things we must discuss, what is expected of you tonight especially."

Bella went even redder, if that were possible. "I know the basics. I mean, you're not _that_ dissimilar to mortals…"

"No, we are not, in the physical sense," the Lady agreed, advancing on the young woman as _Silwen_ laid down the brush and began twining her hair into intricate braids and twining them together into one long braid down her back. "But in others, it will not be like anything you have experienced before. The _Elves_ are not like mortals; we are bound to _Arda_ , it is a part of us as we are of it. When you consummate your union with _Haldir_ , you will become a part of it, as we are, and you will experience a new sense of the world around you. It may be disorientating for you, at first. You must be prepared."

"Well, consider me…prepared," Bella muttered, face red as a tomato, as _Silwen_ chuckled behind her at her embarrassment and even the Lady laughed. She opened the box in her hands, and set it down on her lap. Bella gasped at what was nestled inside.

Inside was the swan pendant _Arwen_ had gifted her, but on top of it was a beautiful circlet of gold and _mithril_ , glimmering in the soft, silver light of the pavilion, tapering into sharp 'V's at either end, and at their apex hung a diamond tear-drop. "My Lady?" Bella breathed, as she smiled and reverently lifted the circlet from its cushion and placed it gently on her head, nestling it into her braided curls.

"This once belonged to my daughter, and she wore it to her own wedding," she told Bella softly, as _Silwen_ placed the swan pendant around her neck and clasped it. "You have become very dear, Isabella, to us all. Accept this gift, if only for today, as I know how you dislike such finery."

That last was said with such an ironic twinkle in her eye, Bella could only laugh quietly and accept it with grace. The Lady had given her a gift dear to her own heart, her own daughter's wedding circlet, _Arwen's_ mother, and she gently reached up a hand to trace the twining strands of gold and silver, before closing a hand around the swan at her neck. They reminded her of her raven-haired friend, and she smiled through my tears. The Lady wiped them away, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Bella's ear, before she rose and beckoned for _Silwen_ to follow her. _Silwen_ smiled as she pressed Bella's hand in farewell, and she watched them leave as silently as the wind.

With a sigh, Bella rose and approached the previously unnoticed bundle of white cloth that awaited her, slung over the screens, and she rubbed the silken fabric between her forefinger and thumb wondrously.

' _My Bella…'_

She smiled at _Haldir's_ voice in her head, before she stepped behind the screen and shed her robe, letting it fall to the ground along with the last remnants of her old life. Tonight, she would take her first steps into eternity. Tonight, she would finally be _Haldir's_ and he would be hers. _'At last…'_

* * *

 _Haldir_ stood awaiting his bride as the twilight fell and the forest darkened with it, the sylvan light dimming to soft greys and midnight blues. On the forest floor, trestle tables had been laid out and spread with cloths woven by the Lady and her maidens, laden high with their wedding feast, while some of _Lothlórien's_ finest musicians sang and played in one corner of the clearing. Their closest friends and relatives ate and drank, conversing merrily, as they waited for Bella to appear.

He stood with his brothers, of whom _Orophin_ would act in their father's place, while the Lady had agreed to act in place of Bella's mother. His brothers needled and teased him incessantly, trying to keep his mind from its nervous distraction. Now they were so close, at last, fear had risen up to choke him, nebulous and illogical though it was. It would only ease once they had become one, truly, in all ways. Even with their bond, feeling Bella's certainty and rising excitement, the fear would not abate, not yet.

Out of the corner of his eye, _Haldir_ saw the Lord and Lady descend from the trees, robed in silver and white, and he inclined his head to them, as silence momentarily fell in respect for the rulers of their home.

"Pray, continue!" the Lady called. "Do not cease your merriment on our account. Continue!"

They disappeared seamlessly into the crowd, conversing with many, while he still stood by the table at which Bella and he would sit as husband and wife, his brothers at his side, sipping wine from glass goblets chased with golden filigree. He saw a flash of dark hair and recognised the newcomers, the Fellowship, moving uncertainly through the crowd towards them, and he bowed my head to _Aragorn_ and the _Elven_ Prince _Legolas_ respectfully. They, at least, possessed the manners their Dwarvish companion lacked.

" _Haldir_ , congratulations on this day," _Legolas_ began courteously. "Your bride invited us to attend, if that is pleasing to you?"

 _Haldir_ smiled politely and inclined his head. "Indeed, you are all welcome," he replied, with a glance at the Dwarf. "Even you, Master Dwarf. Pray, eat, drink and be merry for a time."

"We thank you, _Haldir_ ," _Aragorn_ inclined his head, leading the others away but not before the youngest of the Halflings smiled and spoke up.

"I say, good luck with your new wife and everything. She's a jolly nice girl!" he smiled before rushing off after his friends. _Haldir_ found himself inexplicably smiling at the fresh, happy tone of a one who could have passed for a child, yet was already grown in his people's reckoning.

* * *

He felt the slightest _frisson_ of sensation along their bond at that moment, and he set down his goblet as he spotted the glimmer of white, gold and mahogany as she descended the stairway to the forest floor.

Her robe of purest white edged with gold skirted the grass beneath her bare feet, _elanor and niphredril_ dotting the dark sheaves, the fabric glimmering brighter even than the silvery trunk of the _melleryn_ surrounding the wedding party, a golden girdle dropping low on her waist. A hood covered her hair, but _Haldir_ could see the gleam of gold and silver filigree in her hair, and the swan pendant around her neck. She smiled at him, as she walked slowly but steadily through the crowd, and took his outstretched hand.

"Hey there," she breathed as she reached him, and he felt his fear dissipate slightly as he echoed her happy smile. "You ready?"

"For you, always," he replied quietly, as he felt _Orophin_ take his place behind him on the raised platform, and the Lady came to stand beside Bella. Bella's hand squeezed his own, and he pressed a kiss to the silver ring there.

Soon it would be gold and she would be his at last.

The assembled guests fell silent as the Lady smiled and spoke. "There is an old _Noldorin_ custom on such an occasion as this. For my people, it is customary for the father of the groom and the mother of the bride to give gems as gifts to the couple. While neither of you are _Noldorin_ by birth, you are both worthy of it and I am proud to stand beside you both today," she announced, placing a silver chain around first _Haldir's_ neck, from which hung a single, elongated gem that glowed a deep red, stark against the grey of his tunic. Then, _Orophin_ moved forward and placed a similar gem around Bella's neck, and she looked down at the stone wonderingly. The Lady gestured to the couple to take the other's hands, as she stepped forward with her hands raised.

" _Nai Varda Tintallë laruva ellor Haldir-va ar Isabella-va, ar nai Eru Ilúvatar alyuva tet!"_ she cried to the heavens, where the stars now burned fiercely in the sky.

" _Nai Manwë Súlimo tiruva Haldir ar, Isabella ar nai Eru Ilúvatar alyuva tet!" Orophin_ echoed behind him, and together they laid their hands atop the couple's joined ones, as he felt a thrill of heat rush through him, and sensed through Bella too. Her eyes were on fire with starlight and moonlight, and he could feel her heartbeat thudding against his fingers on her wrist.

As _Orophin_ and the Lady stepped back, they removed their silver betrothal rings and gave them back to one another, while _Orophin_ handed his brother a gold ring, and the Lady gave Bella the same. Together, their eyes locked on one another, they slid the gold rings onto the forefinger of their right hands.

"It is done. You are one, together and indissoluble until the final days of this world," the Lady pronounced, and their assembled friends burst into laughter and applause, as Bella moved into _Haldir_.

"There's a little custom from my home world, where the groom kisses the bride once they're exchanged vows and rings," she told him in a whisper. He frowned playfully down at her, triumph and love bubbling in him like a brook. Soon they would become a flood.

"But we have made no vows," he replied, and her smile deepened. "But I will kiss my bride, if she so desires."

"Oh, she does so desire," she assured him with a teasing smile, drawing closer still. He released her hands only to slide them around her waist and pull her into him, setting his lips to hers. Her hood fell back, revealing the glory of her dark hair and the circlet that sat atop her graceful head. At first, the laughter was uncertain and shocked, but soon it cascaded around the newlyweds in a sea of approval and joy. Despite all the darkness that would swamp this land, such moments were to be cherished.

When Bella deigned to release her new husband, they ate and drank with their friends, received many blessings and gifts for their new life together, and conversed with many. But now a new impatience began driving _Haldir_ , tautening his muscles and shortening his breath. Their marriage was not yet sealed, and so much more awaited them.

The moon rose, and with it, the call in their blood. With one look at his bride, he felt it in hers too, and her uncertainty and sudden fear. She did not understand, could not have done, what awaited them tonight.

With a nod, she smiled prettily and drew away from the others, disappearing into the forest. _Haldir_ waited, fighting the call, before doing so himself, ignoring the knowing glances from his brothers and those he called friends among the wardens.

He slipped into the darkness of the forest and set out to follow his lady to whatever isolated, secret spot she had found for them.

To consummate their union and render it unbreakable for all eternity.

* * *

The forest was dark, lit only by starlight and moonlight, as Bella walked through it. She didn't know where she was going, only that she _must_ go, that she had to walk and keep going until she found the place.

So _this_ was what the Lady had meant, when she said she would experience things unlike anything else she had felt before. This _call_ , this urge, this need, burning in her veins like…like vampire venom, but a thousand times more potent and pleasurable. She could feel _Haldir_ coming through the bond they already shared, and she quickened her pace.

' _Not yet, not here…'_

Bella lost track of time she walked, only that the moon was fully risen in the sky, bright and full. It shed light over the forest as she walked, and she felt as if a thousand ants were crawling over her skin, achingly sensitive, her ears hearing the echoes of rockfall in the mountains and the bubbling of the _Silverlode_ far away. Her heart was pounding as she finally stopped, hearing the ever-closer sound of twigs and leaves rustling under soft _Elven_ boots, as her husband came for her. Her hands trembled as they rose to her hood and lowered it again, revealing her hair to the moonlight.

Something unconscious guided her actions, something stronger than fear or uncertainty, or even modesty. Something older than the light or the dark, the sun or the moon. _**Instinct.**_

She was about to become immortal, _Elvenkind_ , and their instincts pushed her onwards, drowning out her nerves and embarrassment in pure need and the urge to give herself to _Haldir_ , to take him into her body and seal their bond forever.

Bella untwined her braids, but left the circlet in place, before hooking her fingers under the shoulders of her gown and pushing, feeling the fabric slide down along the curve of her waist and hips until it hit the floor. She stepped away from it, and further into the moonlight, basking in it as she finally heard her husband's arrival, and the sharp intake of his breath as he saw her.

She listened, her back to him, face upturned to the moon, as his clothing hit the floor. She felt everything fall away, the last shreds of modesty and uncertainty falling away, as she felt him finish his undressing and pace across the clearing to her side. This deep in the forest, they had no fear of interruption or discovery. This was _Elvish_ nature at its most basic and primal, and no one would dare to intrude tonight.

His heat reached for her as he did so, his body pressing against her back as Bella shuddered and closed her eyes. His hands, usually so confident and strong, barely brushed her skin as he slid them along her hips to her waist, before they hardened and pulled her back into his arms. She felt his hardness against her back, and moaned. Fever spread from his touch, now certain and possessive, as he ran them over her body.

His arms hardened around her, and she twined her hands with his so she was doubly entwined, leaning into his strength. "Are you ready for me, Bella?" he breathed against her ear. Bella shuddered and exhaled, leaning her head back to capture his lips. Urgency drove her and confidence filled her as she broke his hold and stepped back from him.

"What do you think?" she replied softly. Her body was aching and hot, ready for his. She bent down, never taking her eyes from his, until her bottom touched the grass, then she lay back, opening her legs and tilting her hips invitingly. She was ready.

 _Haldir's_ eyes burned, the gem around his neck glimmering like an ember. Her swan pendant and the gem were cool against her skin, but they would soon turn warm against her skin. He walked unhurriedly towards her, his eyes fixed on her body, and hers on his. His words shivered over Bella as she drank in his sculpted form, ready and as aching to take her as she was to take him. "When we do this, Bella, our souls will join as one."

"More than they already are?" she asked, her brows rising.

"Indeed. A true union of our souls, indestructible and forever. There is no going back now," he stopped before her, a warning flashing through his eyes. She smiled and held out a hand to him.

"Wasn't planning on it. Now get down here!" she replied firmly with a smile, and his eyes flashed again, this time with desire.

"As my lady desires," his predatory smile appeared, as he knelt down and came over her. She leaned up to kiss him, their tongues instantly joining and twining, drawing a moan from both of them. He brushed against her wet centre, and she gasped, spreading her legs wider.

He took his hand away from her face where it had cupped it during their kiss, and used it to guide himself into her, sliding into her wet, aching centre. Slowly, but unstoppable, she tensed as she stretched and her body fought to adjust. The urgency dimmed a little, just when she didn't want it to, and she whimpered.

But then he was fully inside her, filling her to her womb and the pain took on a new level of sensation, the fullness inside her bringing her pleasure even as it stung. But it was nothing compared to the pain of vampire venom or _Orc_ poison. It would not stop Bella.

Haldir's lips touched hers, and she opened her eyes to see his, concerned and apologetic but afire with need. "Move with me, my wife," he commanded gently, as he withdrew and she instinctively raised her hips to retain him with a gasp of loss. When he slid back into her, the pleasure accompanied by pain was intense, and she cried out. She rested her hands by her head for the moment and concentrated on rocking her hips in time with his movements, and as the pain slowly melted away, the fever in her veins reawakened, making her moan. Bella could feel _Haldir_ through their bond, and she sought out his right hand with her own, joining them together, the gold rings on their fingers flashing in the moonlight.

The pleasure grew, like a pressure beneath her skin, her every limb shaking as her mind opened to his, joining on a new level and the last of the pain disappeared. Suddenly, Bella felt _everything_ , her pleasure, his, the call of the moon and the stars above them, the feel of the earth beneath her body, the smell of crushed grass, the _elanor and niphredril_ wreathing them in their perfume, driving them onward.

The lines between them blurred, and she couldn't be sure if it was _Haldir_ or she who shoved him onto his back and straddled him proudly. She couldn't tell if she drew his hands to her breasts or he himself did it, but he was everywhere, inside her, around her, and her energy was unceasing.

Their hips bucked wildly together, and she was shaking and moaning his name to the moon above them, as his hand trailed down her breasts, across her abdomen to the apex of her thighs, caressing her there where they joined, sliding over a single spot that made her cry out incoherently, her mind disintegrating into a wild, primal mess of need, urgency and desire.

Bella was dimly aware of more pleasure and more movement as _Haldir's_ arms clamped tightly around her waist, rising up and then she felt the roughness of bark against her back, her legs slung tightly around his waist and then he was surging into her, strong and dominant. The living pulse against her back, of the forest, the earth, the moon and the stars, all coalesced and centred on the place between her legs and deep inside, where _Haldir_ filled her entirely, again and again. She sought his lips with her own, swallowing his groan gladly as he took her again and again, as long as the call in their blood lasted, sealing their souls together as one, forever.

Bella finally understood what the Lady had been talking about. And it was the most incredible night of her life, full of sensuality and feverish urgency, as far from her fantasies as she'd imagined, never coming close to anything she had ever felt with Edward.

Here, now, she was complete with _Haldir_ within her and their voices joined together in a primal cry, rising to the moon and stars above.

Long ago, she had made her choice and now she finally reaped her reward. She had passed through shadow and death, poison and pain, to reach this moment and she would have had it no other way. She had found _Haldir_ , but more importantly, she had found herself.

 _ **Finis**_


End file.
